Spords Lartsa Madness
by Lexvan
Summary: After learning that they can make Drops on their own, Cornelia takes it a step further. And just when things were going great, someone comes and ruins it all. And right when Phobos gets busted out! Can our heroes stop two enemies? Cornelia/OC
1. 1: New Trick & New Enemy

_**Spords Lartsa Madness**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to _"Together for Christmas",_ which is the sequel to_"Total Knock Out",_ which is a sequel to _"A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween",_ which is the seuel to _"Something Unexspected"._ If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest that you do before reading this story.**

**And now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Feburary 10_

Four days before Vaneltine's Day. Most couples would be finishing their plans for that speacial day. Well most couples would be. But not for five teenage girls who got to other worlds and protect them from the forces of evil. They were Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. They are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. They even have their own group a name.

_W.I.T.C.H._

It's the first letters, of their first names. And they wear that name proudly. For they, along with the allies they've made, have faced things from an evil, power hungry prince, to a former rouge Guardian, and even a wizard who almost ruined Halloween. And with every enemy that came their way, they were defeated. But right now, the girls are working hard to search to save the life of a fellow Guardian. Helping them are Matt Olsen, who is the Regent of Earth and Angelo Vanders, who is a Guardain Decenedent. A person that somehow inherited the powers of his grandmother, Kadma, who was a former Guardian. Also helping them are Nigel, Ashcroft, Joel Wright, and Eric Lyndon. I guess you can say this all started two months and a half ago.

_Flashback, a month and a half ago..._

It was a normal Saturday in the month of November when the girls were gathered together in Hay Lin's bedroom along with Yan Lin for Hay Lin has discovered something very speacial.

"So, what's up Hay Lin?", Irma asked her best friend.

"You guys won't believe what I can do!", Hay Lin said with a bright and happy smile.

"What can you do?", Taranee asked.

"Well, I was trying to make a dress for myself and wished that I had an Astral Drop to use as a model.", Hay Lin explained. "But of course I needed Will to come over and make one for me."

"We all know that.", Cornelia said.

"That's what you think!", Hay Lin said. "I decided to say those two magic words to see what would happen and... Spords Lartsa!"

Hay Lin then began to glow as the energy from that glow left her body and turned into an Astral Drop that was dressed the same way she was and everything. Needless to say, the other girls were surprised to see this.

"No way!", Cornelia said as she lookedat the Drop of Hay Lin who was standing there.

"How did you do that?", Will questioned.

"I don't know.", Hay Lin said. "I just gave it a shot and poof! There she was!"

"Your powers are getting stronger.", Yan Lin said getting the girls attention. "This is just one of the things you'll be able to do without using the Heart."

"I've so got to try this!", Taranee said as she closed her eyes to focus. "Spords Lartsa!"

And just like with Hay Lin, an Astral Drop of Taranee appeared at her side.

"Wow!", Taranee said as she looked at her Drop. "Can you talk?"

"Yes.", Astral Taranee said.

"Me too.", Astral Hay Lin said.

"We have you memories as well.", Astral Taranee added. "Or what ever memories you want us to have."

"How many Drops can we make?", Will asked Yan Lin.

"It depends on how strong you are in mind, body, and power.", Yan Lin said to the girls. "Right now, yuo all are equel in power. But as for mind and body..."

"Some of us may need work.", Taranee figured.

"You got it, kiddo.", Yan Lin said. "And I suggest that you learn to make at least two of them. For it will lead to you doing even better things."

"Like what, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked getting excited.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise.", Yan Lin said with a grin as she left the bedroom.

"So, what do we do?", Irma asked.

"Well, seeing as we have no other plans for the day, I say we head to Shell Beach and work on making Drops.", Will suggested as Hay lin and Taranee absorbed their Astral Drops into themselves.

"I'm game!", Irma said. "I could use a Drop to watch Chris every once and a while."

"I could use one to help with doing deliveries for the resturant.", Hay Lin said.

"I think we could all use a Drop for something.", Will said.

"I can think of a few things.", Taranee said.

"You and me both.", Cornelia said. "So, let's head to Shell Beach and get this started!"

"And let's keep it just us.", Irma said. "No boyfriends come! Just us girls! W.I.T.C.H. only. It's been a while since we've done anything alone."

"I can agree with that.", Will said.

"Me too.", Hay Lin said.

"Same here.", Taranee said.

"Then let's get gong.", Cornelia said.

The girls then left and went to Shell Beach to work on making Astral Drops. Once there, the girls went into the cave that was there and began to work on making Astral Drops. First was Taranee and Hay Lin, who once again made great Drops. Which got applauded by the other girls.

"Thank you. Thank you.", Taranee said as she and Hay Lin took a bow.

"So, who's next?", Hay Lin asked.

"My turn!", Irma said as she walked foward.

"Remember to focus, Irma.", Taranee said as she as Irma turned to face her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Irma said. "Spords Lartsa!"

Irma then began to glow blue as as the energy from that glow left her body and turned into an Astral Drop once the Drop was formed, the other look at the Drop as Irma proudly bows before them.

"Thank you. Thank you.", Irma said with her bow. "I'll be here all week.

Irma then looks up at her friends during mid-bow to see them snickering.

"Something I miss?", Irma questioned.

The girls then busted out laughing. Irma then stood up straight wondering what her friends were laughing at.

"What's so funny?", Irma questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Your... Drop... is missing... something!", Cornelia said in between laughing while pointing at Irma's Drop that was behind Irma.

"A lot... of somethings!", Taranee said while laughing.

"What are you talking... Aaahhhh!", Irma yelled as she looked at her Astral Drop that was only in her under garments.

Irma quickly absorbed her Drop back into herself as he friends continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny!", Irma yelled as her cheeks turned red.

"Who's next?", Taranee questioned.

"I say we let Corny gonext!", Irma said as seh sat with the girls. "Let's see how well you do!"

"Whatever.", Cornelia said as she stood before the girls.

Cornelia took a deep breath and began to focus on what she wanted.

"Spords Lartsa!", Cornelia said hoping for the best.

Cornelia began to glow yellow as the energy from that glow left her body and turned into an Astral Drop that looked just like Cornelia and everything.

"Fully clothed!", Cornelai said proudly.

"Whatever!", Irma said as Cornelia absorbed her Drop back into herself.

"My turn!", Will said as she stood in front of the girls.

Will closed her eyes and said those two maigic words.

"Spords Lartsa!"

Will began to glow pink as the energy from that glow left her body and turned into an Astral Drop that looked just like and everything. Except it was bald.

"Aaahh!", Will yelled as she looked at the bald version of herself.

"Now that's funny!", Irma laughed along with the other girls.

"Well, at least she has all her clothes clothes!", Will said proudly as she absorbed her Drop back into herself.

Irma turned her head with a huff as the girls laughed at her.

"Aw, don't be mad, Irma.", Hay Lin said as she hugged her best friend from behind. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I wonder if we can make Drops of ourselves that can have some of our powers?", Taranee questioned getting the other girl's attention.

"Let's wait and master making normal Drops before we go there.", Will said to which the girls agreed.

So, for a few hours, the girls worked on making at least one complete Astral Drop.

But what they girls didn't know was, that they were being watched by a bird at the entrance of the cave. This bird was white with a black dot on it's back. The bird watched as the girls worked on making their Drops. But watching through the birds eyes, through a crystal orb that was floating in front of a man, who was sitting in a chair. He had black hair and green eyes and was dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt with brown boots. The man stands up while looking at the girls as they were working on their drop.

"Well, it seems that they're getting strougrer.", the man said. "But they will fall. And there Astral Drops will be their down fall! But which one?"

The man watches as the girls are making their drops. He then spots one that's moving around a lot better that the others. A smile grows on his face.

"She will be the one!", the man says as he touches the crystal orb. "Keep watch over that one, my bird! She is vital to my plans!"

The man then goes to a table where there are differnt typs of daggers laying there. He then picks up a dagger that's made from crystal.

"This one will do nicely.", the man says as he puts the dagger in it's sheath and placed it back on the table. "If I plan this just right, I'll be able to free ny brother and we shall rule the Known Worlds!"

As the man left the room, he tool a quick glance at a picture of him with his brother who had the same black hair and green eyes like him. A sad smile came to his face as he looke at the picture.

"I didn't have your back, back then, brother.", he said sadly. "But now will be different. Kandrakar shall pay for what they've done to you. And they'll set you free to save one of their own!"

The man then left the room, ready to set his plan in motion.

**A/N: Well it seems the girls have a new enemy ready to cause them trouble. The question is, who's his brother and how far is he willing to go to get his set free? And how will he use the girls to do this?**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Valentine Plans & Cornelia's Drops

**Chapter 2:**

Time passed and now it was February. Well, February 2nd. And of course guys were planning for that one of the few days where they have to shine or face the possible wrath of their signifigent other.

_February 14th!_

_Valentine's Day!_

_The day of love!_

_And for most guys, a totla nightmare!_

Now for the boyfriends of the Guardians, who of corse know about their secret, they know that there may be a chance that they might have to leave and got fight some kind of evil. But so far there hasn't been any evil rearing it's ugly head.

So far.

So, the guys have everything planned out to give their girlfriends a good time.

"So, what are your plans, man?", Nigel asked Matt as the five of them were sitting in a fast food resturant eatting.

"I plan on taking Will to the newest French resturant.", Matt replied before eating a fry. "What about you man?"

"You know that Iltalian place uptown?", Nigel asked before taking a quick sip of his soda. "That's where I'm taking Taranee."

"That's where I'm taking Irma!", Joel said before eatting a chicken tender. "She loves the ravioli they make. I think it's the mix of beef and sausage in the ravioli they make."

"So, where are you taking Hay Lin, Eric?", Angelo asked before biting into his chicken sandwich.

"To that seafood place I took her on her birthday last year.", Eric said before drinking some of his tea.

"Smooth thinking, man.", Joel said.

"Thank you.", Eric said.

"And what of you, Mr. Vanders?", Matt questioned. "What do you plan on doing for Cornelia Hale?"

"I thought about it and came up with something that she'd never thought I'd do.", Angelo said.

"And that is?", Eric asked.

"Dinner at my place.", Angelo said proudly.

"Really?", the guys questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said before drnking some of his soda.

"You know she probably plans on you taking her to some place fancy.", Matt said.

"Bingo!", Angelo said with a smirk. "She won't be seeing this coming."

"What are you making?", Eric asked.

"Well, I'm starting off with a tossed salad with bread sticks and some tea.", Angelo said. "Followed by a little thing of pasta and shrimp. But the main thing will be the lobster with melted butter. And the drink will be sparkling white grape cider."

"And for dessert?", Joel asked.

"Strawberries with a thing of melted chocolate fondue.", Angelo said. "And then there's her present, which I'm not saying jack about."

"How are you going to pull this off?", Nigel asked. "Won't your uncle be home?"

"Nope!", Angelo said. "He'll be cooking a Valentine's Day dinner at his girlfriend's place. Which means they may be spending the night together."

"Can you believe that he's with Irma's Aunt Gina?", Joel questioned.

"Hard to believe but true.", Angelo said. "And if they get married, I'll be related to Irma."

"And it bugs her big time.", Joel said.

"I know.", Angelo said with a sneaky smile.

"Speaking of which.", Eric said as he looked towardsd the enterance of the resturant. "Look who's coming."

The other guys looked to see Irma and Taranee walking towards them. Taranee's face perked up once she saw Nigel's.

"Hey guys!, Taranee said as she and Irma walked up to them.

"Hey.", the guys said.

"What's up, future cousin?", Angelo asked Irma while holding back a laugh.

"You know, that's not funny anymore!", Irma said as the other began to laugh.

"Let's face it, Irma.", Angelo saidas he stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "The way things are going between those two, it just may happen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Irma said small grin.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said as he checked his watch. "I have to go guys! Catch you later!"

After saying goodbye to the others, Angelo left the resturant to go meet up with Cornelia who was waiting for him at Shell Beach.

"Wonder where he's off to in a hurry?", Irma questioned.

"No clue.", Joel said. "He may be off to get the things he has planned for what he's doing for Corny on Valentine's Day."

"Speaking of which, what do you plan on doing for me?", Irma asked as she circled her finger on her boyfriend's chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Joel questioned with a smirk.

"Can't blame a girl for trying.", Irma said with a smirk.

Nigel looked at Taranee knowing she wanted to ask the same thing.

"Trust me when I say, you'll love it, Taranee.", Nigel said with a smile, making Taranee smile.

"Well, aren't we the smooth talkier.", Matt said before they all started talking about somethign else.

Once Angelo got to Shell Beach, he found Cornelia waiting for him in the cave with a small duffle bag, and two backpacks.

"Sorry I'm late.", Angelo said. "Me and the guys were talking about what we were doing for Valentine's Day."

"What do you have planned anyway?", Cornelia asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see.", Angelo said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Oh, I like surprises.", Cornelia said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

The then shared a kiss before the alarm on Cornelai's cell phone went off.

"And now it's time to get to work.", Cornelia said as they broke apart.

"I still can't believe you were able to pull this off.", Angelo said as Cornelia pulled out a bottle of 5-Hour Energy Drink.

"Well you were the one who gave me the idea to use this stuff to give me the boost of energy to pull it off.", Cornelia said before she downed the drink. "Well, here goes. Spords Lartsa!"

Then in a flash of yellow light, Cornelia was able to make four Astral Drops of herself. Each looking just like her.

"Not bad if I do say so myself.", Cornelia said proudly as she pulled four cheap pre-paid cell phones with a number on the back of them.

She then picked up the small duffle bag and gave it along with the the cell phone with a #1 on the back two one of the four Drops. She then touched the Drop on the forehead as a glow shined between them.

"You will go to our ice skating practice.", Cornelia told the Drop.

The Drop nodded and headed to the skating rink for skating practice. Cornelia then handed her back pack along with the cell phone with a #2 on the back of it. She then touched the Drop on the foreheadas a glow shined between them.

"We'll drive you home so you can babysit Lillian, while doing our homework.", Cornelia told the Drop.

The Drop nodded and stood there. Cornelia then gave the Drop next to that one the cell phone with a #3 on it. She then touched the Drop on the forehead as a glow shined between them.

"You'll take the bus to Hay Lin's so she can finish the alterations on the dress she was making for me.", Cornelia said. "The others will be there for the same reason, so be sure to be like me, yet not to much. Remember to call me if there's a Guardian emergency."

The Drop nodded as she headed out of the cave and to the bus stop. Cornelia then gave the final Drop the other backpack along with the cell phone with a #4 on it. And like the other Drops, she touched the Drop on the forehead as a glow shined between them. When she does this, she gives them the information they need to do what she wants them to do so they can do it right.

"We'll take you back to school to rehearsal for the play.", Cornelia said to the Drop.

The Drop nodded before they all went with Angelo into his SUV and drove off.

"I can't believe we've been doing this for the last few weeks.", Angelo said as they dropped off Drop number four at the school. "And you're sure the girls don't know about this."

"Positive.", Cornelia said. "And if they did, they haven't said anything about it."

"Knowing Irma, she's waiting for all of this to blow up in our faces.", Angelo said as he drove towards the apartment buildingn Cornelia lived. "But so far, nothing bad has happened."

"Of course not.", Cornelia said. "And that's because I only do this when the need arrives."

"But I have to say that this has to put a strain on your powers.", Angelo said.

"Which is why I put a little of my power in each Drop.", Cornelia said. "That way I'll know if they're in any danger."

"I still think it's pretty cool that you'll know what they know and did when you absorb them into your self.", Angelo said.

"I remember when Will did it with the Drop Nerissa messed with.", Cornelia said as the pulled up to her apartment building.

Drop number two got out of the truck and headed inside. Soon they dropped off Drop number three at Hay Lin's and Angelo and Cornelia headed to the mall to go to the movies. Once there Angelo paid for their tickets, got some popcorn and soda and to watch the movie. But what they didn't know was while they were in the cave, the same bird that the man had watch one of the Guardians had saw what Cornelia did. The man smiled knowing that his time was soon to come.

"It is almost time.", he said as he played back what he saw. "Soon I shall have what I need to get what I want. And all thanks to the Earth Guardian!"

The man let out a laugh thinking his plan was going to work.

**A/N: Well it seems that Cornelia can make more than one Astral Drop and is using them properly. Sort of. But the mystery man knows of this and has some kind of plan up his sleeve. Will his plan work, or will W.I.T.C.H. be able to stop him?**

**Please review.**


	3. 3: Drops To Action & The Enemy Waits

**Chapter 3:**

Days passed and everything was going good for Cornelia until February 10th arrived.

"I can't believe this!", Cornelia said as she slammed her locker door closed.

"What's wrong with you?", Irma asked.

"All I had to do today was go over Hay Lin's and finish up the final touches for my dress and that's all.", Cornelia said.

"And now?", Will questioned.

"Now, I have that, plus play rehearsal, ice skating practice, and then get to the mall to get the shoes that will go good with my dress!", Cornelia explained.

"That's a lot of stuff to do.", Taranee said. "You need to stop spreading yourself so thin."

"I know. I know.", Cornelia said. "Angelo said the same thing. But I love ice skating. And I love actting."

"And shopping. We can't forget about that.", Will joked.

"Well, duh!", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Why are you so worried, Corny?", Irma asked. "All you have to do is make and Astral Drop and have her come with us to Hay Lin's so Hay-Hay can finish your dress."

"You can then go to ice skating practice.", Hay Lin said. "Your Drop looks like you, so finishing your dress should be easy."

"What about play rehearsal?", Cornelia questioned.

"Leave from there early and head to skating practice.", Taranee suggested.

"I guess that could work.", Cornelia said as the bell rang.

"And with that we're heading off to class.", Will said. "See you guys after school"

"See ya!", Taranee said.

"Adios!", Irma said.

"Bye!", Hay Lin said.

"Later!", Cornelia said.

'Looks like I'll have to do the usual.', Cornelia thougtht as she headed to her next class.

So, after school, Cornelia went to the cave at Shell Beach and got ready to make her four Astral Drops and give them their instructions.

"Spords Lartsa!", Cornelia said as she focused her energy to make her Astral Drops.

Cornelia was able to make four Astral Drops of herself. Each looking just like her.

"I'm getting pretty good at this.", Cornelia said proudly as she pulled out the four cheap pre-paid cell phones, with a number on the back of them, from her small duffle bag.

She then picked up the small duffle bag and gave it along with the the cell phone with a #1 on the back two one of the four Drops. She then touched the Drop on the forehead. As a glow shined between them, all the informantion the drop needed was being giving to her. Cornelia then teletransported away with the Drop to the ally next to skating rink.

"You will go to our ice skating practice.", Cornelia told the Drop. "Catch a bus and head back to the cave when you're done."

The Drop nodded and headed out the ally and into the skating rink for skating practice. Cornelia then teletransported back to the cave. Cornelia then handed her back pack along with the cell phone with a #2 on the back of it. She then touched the Drop on the foreheadas a glow shined between them, doing the same she did with the first Drop. She then teletransported with the Drop to the ally next to her apartment building.

"You'll go home and do our homework.", Cornelia told the Drop. "I'll call you and tell you when to head out here."

The Drop nodded and headed into the apartment building. Cornelia then teletransported back to the cave. She then gave the next Drop the cell phone with a #3 on it. She then touched the Drop on the forehead as a glow shined between them. She then teletransported to the ally of the Silver Dragon.

"You'll go to Hay Lin's so she can finish the alterations on the dress she was making for me.", Cornelia said. "Remember to call me if there's a Guardian emergency. I'll come back here for you when I'm done with play rehearsal."

The Drop nodded as she headed inside the resturant. Cornelia then teletransported back to the cave. She then gave the final Drop one of her purses along with the cell phone with a #4 on it. And like the other Drops, she touched the Drop on the forehead as a glow shined between them, to give her the information she need to do what she wants her to do so she can do it right. Cornelia then teletransported, with the Drop, to the ally next to the mall.

"You'll go to the mall and get the following on the list.", Cornelia said to the Drop as she handed a peice of paper to her Drop. "When you done, catch a bus for Shell Beach and go to the cave."

The Drop nodded as she took the paper and headed into the mall.

"Well, that's that.", Cornelia said before teletransporting to the school.

Once at school, Cornelia headed for the auditorim where Angelo was waiting with the other people in the play.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Cornelia as she walked up to him.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said knowing what she did. "You're using the Drops again, aren't you?"

"How did you know?", Cornelai asked.

"Because you look drained.", Angelo said as he guided her to the vending machine and got a bottle of energy juice and gave it to her to drink. "You're always drained when you do this, baby. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine.", Cornelia said as she drank some of the energy drink. "I only use them for small things. And in places where no one pays to much attention to them."

"Still, I hopes this doesn't blows up in our faces.", Angelo said as they headed towards the others actors in the play.

"In our faces?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes, our faces.", Angelo said. "Remember, I know about all of this, so if the girls find out I'll be in just as much trouble as you."

"Aw, poor baby.", Cornelia joked as she pinched his right cheek.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Angelo said as they waited for the director to give them their instructions. "Why am I in this play again?"

"Because their's a kissing scene.", Cornelia said. "And I don't feel comfortable kissing another guy."

"Understandable.", Angelo said. "But if you become an actress, you'll have to kiss guys that aren't your boyfriend."

"But I'll be getting paid then.", Cornelia said.

"Good point.", Angelo said.

"And until then, these lips will be kissing only one guy.", Cornelia said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

"I wonder who could that be.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were about to kiss when...

"Well, it looks like Mr. Vanders and Ms. Hale are ready to practice their kissing scene.", Mr. Waterson, the play director said as he walked onto the stage.

Angelo and Cornelia pulled away from each other while some of the other students there were giggling and laughing as Cornelia had a slight blush.

"Okay actors and actresses!", Mr. Waterson said getting the kids attention. "Let's start where we left off from the other day."

Meanwhile, in the cave at Shell Beach, the mystery man appeared dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt with brown boots and a black hooded cloak that hid his face. He looked around the cave to see no one. Suddenly, the white bird with the black dot on it came flying into the cave and landed on the man's shoulder. The man held up his hand for the bird to fly to.

"So me what you've seen.", the man ordered as he looked the bird in the eye.

The man then saw what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Excellent.", the man said. "She is in a place where she can't leave. This plays well into my plans."

The man then pulls out a crystal dagger that shines with what little light shining in the cave.

"And now we wait.", the man said with a smirk. "One of them will be back here soon."

Meanwhile at Hay Lin's place, the girls and Cornelia's Astral Drop were in Hay Lin's bedroom doing the finishing touches on their dresses.

"Are you sure this doesn't make my butt look big?", Irma questioned as she looked at the reflection of herself in her dress from behind.

"For the last time...", Will began to say.

"NO!", Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin said.

"I want to see for myself.", Irma said. "Spords Lartsa!"

In a flash of blue light an Astral Drop of Irma in the same dress was formed. Irma then looked around the drop to see how it looked in the dress.

"Wow!", Irma said. "I do look great!"

"Oh, now she's happy.", Taranee said as Irma absorbed the Drop back into herself.

"A girl has to make sure of these things.", Irma replied as she changed into her regular clothes.

"Well, I hope Cornelia likes what I did with her dress.", Hay Lin said as she was had the Drop of Cornelia trying the dress on. "I'm just glad she was able to send her Drop here to try the dress on."

"I was surprised that she liked the design you drew up for her.", Will said as she tried her dress on.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as she looked at the dres that Cornelia's Drop was wearing. "And this dress looks great!"

"What about your dress, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked.

"Oh, I finished mine last week.", Hay Lin said. "Being able to make a Drop made it a lot easier to do."

"You know, I've been wondering something.", Taranee said. "If one of our enemies were to capture one of our Drops, would we know it?"

"That's a good question.", Will said.

"I got one better.", Irma said. "Of they were to get hurt, would we feel it?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out.", Will said.

"But just to be safe, I think we should asked my Grandma.", Hay Lin said.

"I agree.", Will said. "But for now, let's try and finish these dresses."

The girls then went back to woking on their dresses. At the mall, the Drop Cornelia sent there had gotten the things that were on the list and was waiting at the bus stop. Soon the bus came.

"Where you headed?", the bus driver asked the Drop as she got on the bus.

"Shell Beach please.", the Drop said as she paid the bus fair.

"That's my last stop.", the driver said as he closed the bus dors and began to drive off.

The Drop then sat in a seat and waited until she was near Shell Beach. Back at the school, Cornelia and Angelo had just finished their rehersal and were heading towards his SUV when Taranee contacted her telepathiclly.

'Cornelia!', Taranee called out to her. 'We've got trouble!'

**A/N: Well, things were going well, until the mystery man shows up and is now waiting in the cave for one of the Drops to return. And what's worse is that one of the Drops is returning to Shell Beach right now. But what does he want with the Drop? And what is the trouble that calls upon the Guardians? Let's hope they can take care of it and get back so Cornelia and Angelo can get to the cave in time.**

**Please review.**


	4. 4: Phobos Escapes & The Enemy Strikes

**Chapter 4:**

Cornelia and Angelo along with Matt, who Will called, met up with the other Guardians, who had Blunk with them, in the alley next to the Silver Dragon.

"What's going on?", Matt asked.

"There's trouble in Metamoor!", Blunk said as Will opened a fold for the world in question.

"Let's go guys!", Will said as seh jumped through the fold.

Once everyone was through, Will closed the fold. Everyone then looked to see that parts of the town that was below the palace had smoke rising up from it.

"This looks really bad?", Taranee said.

"Guardians Unite!", Will said as she held the Heart of Kandrakar up.

Five beams of light shot out of the Heart and went hit the girls. Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Matt then transformed into his Regent form.

"Do what you can to put out the fires and help those who need it!", Will said as the girls and Matt were about to fly off.

"What about Angelo?", Hay Lin asked.

"I'm good.", Angelo said as he walked up to Matt. "I've learned a new trick."

"What kind of trick?", Will asked.

"This one.", Angelo said as he touched Matt's gold mask.

"What are you...?", Matt questioned.

"Trust me on this one.", Angelo said.

Angelo was then coated in gold. Needless to say, this surprised them. And even more surprising, was when Angelo flew into the air.

"How did you...?", Hay Lin asked.

"Do this?", Angelo said. "Easy. The armour part was eacy. I just copied the matiral of the mask when I touched.

"And the flying?", Irma asked.

"I can move things of earth.", Angelo said. "Metal is one of those things. Plus, I can do other things."

Angelo then formed blades where his hands were. He then changed then back.

"You're so teaching me that!", Cornelia said smiling.

"No problem.", Angelo said. "Now let's go save some people!"

They were about to fly towards the town when...

"To the freedom of Prince Phobos!"

Everyone looked down to see a man in a black hooded cloak.

"Who the heck are you?", Matt questioned as he landed in front of the man.

"I am loyal servant of the mighty Prince Phobos!", the man said. "The name is Sevas!"

Sevas then pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He was a young man in his twenties. He had white hair and gray eyes. Under his cloak was a pair of black pants with a white shirt and brown boots.

"Let's kick this guy's butt and help the town!", Cornelia said as she began to head towards Sevas.

"No!", Will said. "Matt can handle him! The town is more important!"

They all then flew towards the town to help the people there. Leaving Matt to handle Sevas.

"It seems the mighty Guardians don't see me as a threat.", Sevas said. "To bad because I plan on freeing Prince Phobos very soon!"

"How soon?", Matt questioned.

"Right. Now.", Sevas said with a smirk.

At the same time, the Guardians and Angelo had gotten to the town and began to put out the fires and help anybody in trouble. Irma went to work on the fire. But when she hit it with some water, it didn't go out!

"What the heck?", Irma questioned as she hit it with more water. "It's not going out!"

Angelo then flew down in front of the fire and placed his gold coated hand over the fire.

"It'a not real!", Angelo said as the girls landed next to him.

"He's right!", Taranee said. "There's no heat!"

Suddenly, the fire vanished along with all the other fires in the town. The six of them looked around to see that the town was okay.

"It was an illusion!", Will said.

"But who set it?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It must of been that Sevas guy.", Cornelia figured.

Suddenly in a flash of light, Elyon appeared with Caleb at her side. They both saw the girls and Angelo.

"Let me guess.", Elyon said. "The fires were illusions here."

The girls and Angelo nodded as Elyon and Caleb walked up to them.

"I take it that trick you've been working on worked.", Caleb said to Angelo with a smirk.

"Yeah!", Angelo said as he wiggled his fingers. "And the best part is, this is from Matt's mask!"

"What I want to know is who made all these illusions.", Elyon said.

"Cornelia thinks it some guy named Sevas.", Irma said.

"Sevas?", Caleb questioned.

"You've heard of him?", Elyon asked.

"He was one of Phobos' loyal followers!", Caleb explained. "He vanished when you became queen. We haven't heard anything about him since."

"Until now.", Will said. "And he's alone with Matt!"

Will then took to the sky and flew to where Matt and Sevas were. The others were right behind her. Even Claeb who was with Elyon in an energy bubble she made for the two of them.

"Please be safe.", Will said as she flew faster.

Meanwhile, Matt was face to face with Sevas when suddenly, there was explosion about a mile behind them! Matt turned around to see Phobos flying out of the hole in the ground along with Sevas!

"What the...?", Matt questioned as he turned to look at the Sevas that was in front of him.

Sevas smirked at Matt knowing his job was done.

Matt reached out at Sevas only to go right through him.

"An illusion!", Matt yelled as turned to see Phobos and the real Sevas fly off.

Thinking quickly, Matt took to the sky and began to fly after Phoboa and Sevas.

"Matt!"

Matt turned around to see Will and the others flying towards him.

"Will!", Matt said as she flew up to him. "The Sevas we met was an illusion! The real one just broke out Phobos!"

"What?", Elyon questioned.

"We have to stop them!", Irma said.

No words were said as they all began their chase after Phobos and Sevas! Meanwhile, on Earth, the mystery man was in the cave at Shell Beach waiting. Waiting for his first victim.

"One of them should be back soon.", he said as he had his dagger at the ready.

Suddenly, the Astral Drop Cornelia made and sent to the mall had returned and was walking into the cave. The man saw this and hid in the shadows, waiting for his chance to strike. The Drop sat the stuff she got from the mall on a nearby rock and then sat on another rock and waited for Cornelia to show up. The man saw his chance and slowly crept up on the Drop. Now the Drop didn't have the powers of the Earth Guardian, but she did have her somewhat keen senses as she turned her head to see the man sneaking up on her. The Drop quickly jumped up and backed towards the cave wall.

"Don't be afriad, little Drop.", the man said as he got closer to the Drop. "It'll be over quickly."

The Drop then balled up her fist and ran at the man and was able to surprise him with a hard right to his jaw. The man staggered a little and began to gain his footing. But not before the Drop hit him again. Hard.

"What the...?", he questioned as he quickly came to his senses and dodged her next attack. "I didn't know these things could fight! The Guardian must of gave her the knowledge to fight. And she can fight well."

The man looked at the Drop to see her doing a boxing stance. The man then smirked as he knew what to do.

"Come, child.", the man said as he motioned for her to come at him. "Fight me."

Thr Drop ran at him and threw a hard right at the man, only to have his side-step and grab her arm and pull her towards him. He then turned her around and wrapped his left arm around her neck and held her from behind as she tried to get free.

"It was fun Drop, but now this game is over.", the man said.

"W-W-W-Who a-are y-y-you?", the Drop questioned with fear in her voice.

"Me?", he man questioned with a smirk as he slowly breathed on the back on the Drop's neck sending a chill down her spine. "I am Zaras! And you are finished!"

Zaras then stabbed the Drop in her chest, at the heart, and twist the blabe, making sure he got the Drop good. The drop then turned into energy and was absorbed into the dagger.

"One down, four to go.", Zaras siaid as he teleported away.

Back on Metamoor, our hereos were flying over a green field when Cornelia felt a sharp pain in her chest as she placed her hands over her heart. She then let out a scream of pain as she began to fall.

"Cornelia!", Angelo yelled as he flew down and caught her. "You okay?"

"My chest.", Cornelia cried as the others gathered around them. "Feels like I've been stabbed."

"What's wrong?", Will asked.

"I don't know!", Angelo said as he held on to Cornelia. "She said her chest hurts!"

"But nothing hit her.", Irma said.

"Then why is she hurting?", Hay Lin questioned.

Suddenly, Cornelia had a vision of her Drop getting attacked and stabbed.

"Zaras.", Cornelia said softly through the pain in her chest.

"Zaras?", Matt questioned. "Who's that?"

"No clue.", Angelo said as they all landed on the ground.

"Zaras... stabbed... Drop.", Cornelia said weakly.

"You mean the Drop at my place?", Hay Lin questioned getting scared for her family.

Cornelia slowly shook her head.

"On ho!", Angelo said. "Which one was it, Cornelia?"

"Which one?", the other four Guardians questioned.

Back on Earth, Zaras was looking at his crystal dagger that was now glowing a faint yellow.

"Once I have the other three, I just may have enough power to enter Kandrakar!", Zaras said with a sinister smile. "It's time to go hunting."

Zaras then left the cave and headed towards the city. Back on Metemoor, the othere were worried about Cornelia.

"Is Cornelia okay?", Elyon asked as Angelo slowly laid Cornelia on the ground.

"I think so.", Angelo said as Cornelia laid on the ground breathing steady.

"Good.", Irma said. "Now tell us what the heck is going on!"

"Irma's right.", Will said. "Cornelia said that some guy named Zaras stabbed her Drop. But it wasn't the one she sent to Hay Lin's"

"And then you asked Cornelia which one was it.", Taranee said.

"What's going on Angelo?", Hay Lin asked.

Before Angelo could say anything, a fold opened in front of them. Out of that fold a beam of light hit them. The light was so bright that they all had to close their eyes. Once they opened their eyes, they saw that they were in Kandrakar. But instead of being in the Main Hall where the Council of the Known Worlds meet, they were in a different room where Cornelia was laying on a bed sleeping.

"This is new.", Irma said as she looked around the room.

"Where are we?", Angelo asked.

"This is Kandrakar, boy!"

Everyone turned to see Joe and Kadma Vanders along with Yan Lin, Halinor, and Cassidy. As well as the Oracle.

"Um... Hey Gramps.", Angelo said still a bit confused.

"Don't you "Hey Gramps" me!", Joe said as he walked up to Angelo. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Joe the popped Angelo upside the head!

"Ow!", Angelo said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for!", Joe said. "The Astral Drops!"

"You know?", Angelo questioned.

"We found out from the Oracle.", Kadma said. "He sensed one of them getting attacked."

"But she was more than attacked.", the Oracle said. "She was absorb by some kind of weapon."

"Okay Angelo!", Will said as she turned towards Angelo. "Start talking!"

"Okay, fine! I'll talk!", Angelo said. "Just promise you won't get mad."

"Depends on what you tell us.", Irma said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Here's the deal.", Angelo said as he sat on the end of the bed Cornelia was laying on. "You know how you four can make at least two Astral Drops on your own?"

"Yeah. Why?", Irma asked.

"Well, with some extra training and learning how to focus her power more, thanks to Grandma K, and my suggestion to use that 5-Hour Energy, Cornelia can make up to four Astral Drops.", Angelo confessed.

"So, that's why she asked me to help her with focus.", Kadma said.

"So, Corny can make four Drops.", Irma said. "Big deal."

"There's more to it than that, Irma.", Halinor said. "Isn't that right, Angelo?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "It is. Cornelia can also put a bit of her energy in them and give each one speacial instructions."

"Wow! I didn't know Corny had it in her.", Irma said.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or jealous.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"I must admit, to be able to make four Drops at her age is a great feet.", Yan Lin said.

"But what about what just happened to Cornelia?", Hay Lin asked the Oracle.

"When Cornelia place some of her Guardian energy in her Drops, she unknowingly created a link between her and them.", the Oracle said.

"So, when one of them gets hurt...", Elyon began to say.

"She feels it too!", Matt finished.

"Aw, man.", Angelo said with a sigh as he looked at Cornelia.

"We have to find the other Drops and bring them back here!", Will said.

"But what about Phobos?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Leave him to us.", Elyon said. "You guys focus on saving Cornelia."

"Elyon's right.", Caleb said as Elyon opened a fold. "Phobos can't leave our world, as far as we know. So, finding him shouldn't be to hard."

"Be careful.", Will said to the two of them.

"You guys too.", Elyon said as she walked up to Cornelia's sleeping form and kissed her on her forehead. "Be safe Cornelia."

Elyon then places a comforting hand on Angelo's shoulder.

"She'll be okay.", Elyon said with a smile. "It'll take a lot to take her down."

Angelo gave Elyon a small smile before she left with Caleb back to Metamoor. Angelo then looked down at Cornelia as she held her hand.

"I'll get your energy back Cornelia.", Angelo said. "This I promise you."

**A/N: Well, Phobos is loose, and some guy named Zaras is hunting down Cornelia's Drops! Two problems that need a solution. Can our heroes save Cornelia and capture Phobos?**

**Please review.**


	5. 5: The Hunt Continues & Enemy Revealed

**Chapter 5:**

"How many Drops did Cornelia make, Angelo?", Cassidy asked Angelo as they were trying to make a plan.

"She made four.", Angelo said.

"And with one gone and absorbed by someone, that leaves three.", Taranee said.

"Wait!", Angelo said. "Who was it that went and absorbed the Drop?"

"From what I could see, it was some one hidden in a hooded cloak.", the Oracle said. "Unfortunatly, I was only able to see him when he attacked the Drop. Once he finished, he vanished from my site."

"Can you show us what happened?", Will asked.

"Yes.", the Oracle said as he formed a ball of light.

Everyone looked into the ball of light as they saw what happened to the Drop. Once they saw what happened the Oracle called back the ball of light.

"Wow!", Irma said. "Looks like those boxing lessons paid off!"

"I didn't know the Drops could fight!", Hay Lin said.

"But remember, Cornelia gave them the knowledge they needed to get around.", Yan Lin said.

"And that was the Drop that Cornelia sent to the mall.", Angelo said. "So, that leaves the one that's at her home doing her homework, the one that's at skating practice, and the one that's at you place, Hay Lin."

"So, we know that two of them are safe.", Cassidy said. "It's the one at the one at the skating rink we have to get to."

"Then let's hurry up and get her!", Irma said. "The sooner we get her and the other two Drops, the sooner we can bring them here."

"Do not forget the one that was absorbed by that guy in the cloak.", Joe said. "You have to find him and get the energy used to make the Drop back."

"Question.", Taranee said. "If Cornelia could feel the pain from what happened to her Drop, then wouldn't the other Drops feel it to?"

"No.", the Oracle said. "But they would know that something has happened to that Drop."

Just then Cornelia began to stir as her eyes slowly opened. Angelo who was the closest, walked up to her.

"Oh.", Cornelia moaned as she slowly sat up while placing her right hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Well, look who's up.", Irma said.

"What happened?", Cornelia asked again. "And why are we in Kandrakar?"

"Well, remember what I said about the whole Astral Drop thing blowing up in our faces?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said.

"Well... Boom!", Angelo said as he made an explosion motion with his hands.

"That bad?", Cornelia asked.

"That bad.", Angelo said.

Angelo then explained to Cornelia what had happened.

"Well, that's just great!", Cornelia said as she got to her feet. "Phobos is loose on Metamoor, and some wacko is taking out my Drops! Could this get any worse?"

"Let's hope not.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "Let's head back to Earth and hopefully get to your skating Drop before that Zaras guy does."

"Where does this fold lead to?", Cornelia asked.

"To Shell Beach.", Will said. "I figured that you'd want to get your stuff before they got ruined."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she went through the fold along with Angelo and the others.

As the fold closed, the Oracle asmd Halinor left the room they were all in.

"I wonder who this Zaras is.", Halinor said.

"As do I, Halinor.", the Oracle said as they walked down the halls of the fortress. "I also wonder what he wants with the energy of the Earth Guardian."

"Let us hope that the Guardians are able to stop Zaras from doing whatever it is he is doing.", Halinor said.

"I have no doubt that they can, Halinor.", the Oracle said with a kind smile.

Back on Earth, once Cornelia gathered the stuff she had her Drop get for her, she along with the Guardians and Matt, who changed back to normal, teletranported themselves plus their friends to the Vanders' home. Once there, Will changed herself and the girls back to normal and they, along with the others, began to make plans to get the jump on Zaras.

"Okay, so we know what Zaras wants.", Will said. "But why does he want Cornelia's Drops?"

"It's the energy they have that he wants.", Kadma said.

"But what does he want it for?", Cassidy questioned.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good.", Taranee said.

"Which is why we have to get the other three Drops together, so I can absorb them back into myself.", Cornelia said as she tried to stand up from the couch she was sitting on, but couldn't because she was still weak.

"You're not going anywhere.", Angelo said. "You're still weak from what happened."

"I say we head back to Shell Beach and wait for the Drop that went to Cornelia's ice skating practice to return there.", Matt said.

"Well, go.", Will said. "Angelo will go get the Drop that's at Cornelia's place. Matt, you got with Ms. Lin and Cassidy and bring the Drop that's over at the Silver Dragon back here."

"Works for me.", Angelo said as he pulled the keys to his SUV out of his pocket.

"Then let's get going!", Irma said.

"Kalm down, Irma.", Will said. "We'll get there."

The four Guardians then teletransported away.

"I better get going.", Angelo said before he gave Cornelia a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

"Be careful.", Cornelia said.

"I will.", Angelo said before he left.

Cornelia let out a sigh as she leaned back on the couch she was sitting on.

"I messed up big.", Cornelia said with another sigh.

"Nonesense.", Yan Lin said. "You've learned to do something most Guardians couldn't do at your age."

"You should be proud.", Kadma said.

"It's not your fault that some wacko decided to use your Drops for whatever it is he's trying to do.", Cassidy said.

"Speaking of which, I think we'd better go get the Drop that's over Hay Lin's.", Matt said.

"Good point.", Cassidy said.

"Let us be off then.", Yan Lin said.

So Yan Lin, Cassidy, and Matt left and head across the street to Lin's place above the Silver Dragon. They went down the ally that lead to the back of the place. Yan Lin used her keys to open the back door to the resturant.

"Wait here.", Yan Lin said as she opened the door. "I'll bring the Drop down here."

"Okay, Yannie.", Cassidy said as Yan Lin went inside and closed the door behind her.

To bad Cassidy and Matt didn't see the figure walking up behind them. Yan Lin went up to Hay Lin's room and found the Drop there sitting on Hay Lin's bed looking a bit worried. The Drop looked up at Yan Lin as she walked towards her.

"Something has happened to one of us.", the Drop said. "Hasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so.", Yan Lin saids. "Which is why we're taking you baco to Cornelia so she can absorb you back into herself."

The Drop smiled as she got up and went with Yan Lin. They both went down and out the back door of the Silver Dragon where Matt and Cassidy were waiting. But when they went out the back door, Yan Lin saw that Cassidy and Matt were unconscious on the ground.

"Cassidy! Matt!", Yan Lin said as looked down at the two unconscious teens. "What has happened?"

Yan Lin felt the Drop tap her on her shoulder. She looked at the Drop as it pointed forward. Yan Lin looked to see a man in a black cloak, holding a crystal dagger.

"You must be Zaras.", Yan Lin said.

"Hello, old woman.", Zaras said. "You have something I want. Hand over the Drop!"

"No.", Yan Lin said calmly. "I won't let you take her."

"Fine.", Zaras said as he formed a red energy ball in his hand as aimed it at Matt's unconscious form. "Then say goodbye to the boy."

Suddenly, Matt jumped up and out of the way of Zaras' aim. He quickly transformed and fired his eyebeams at Zaras knocking him back.

"That's for knocking me and my friend out!", Matt said.

"Yes. Your friend.", Zaras said as he aimed his energy ball at Cassidy's unconscious form. "Give me the Drop, or the girl dies."

"No! Don't!", Matt yelled.

"Give me what I want.", Zaras said calmly. "What's more important? A drop, or your friend?"

"Both are!", Matt said surprising the Drop. "She may be a Drop, but she's the Drop of my friend! And that make her just as important as all my friends!"

The Drop them smiled as she walked past Matt and towards Zaras.

"What are you doing?", Yan Lin questioned.

"What Cornelia would of done.", the Drop said.

"Smart move.", Zaras said with a smirk.

"No! Stop!", Matt said.

"Don't worry.", the Drop said as she turned around. "I'll be with the real Cornelia soon."

"Is that so?", Zaras questioned as he wrapped his left arm around the Drop's neck from behind surprising her.

"They'll stop you, you know", the Drop said with a smile.

"We'll see about that.", Zaras said with a smirk.

The Drop then smiled at Matt.

"Thank you for seeing me as a friend.", she said with a kind smile.

Zaras then stabbed the Drop in the chest, like he did with the first Drop and twisted the crystal dagger. The Drop then turned into energy and was absorbed into the dagger.

"No!", Matt yelled.

"That's two down.", Zaras said as he looked at Matt and Yan Lin with a smirk. "Only two to go!"

He then teleported away. Yan Lin then went to check on Cassidy as she was coming too. Matt then changed back to normal and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Will's cell phond.

"This isn't good.", Matt said.

Meanwhile in the Vanders' home, Kadma and Joe were helping Cornelia as she felt the pain of the Drop getting attacked. But then could only hold her down as she screamed in pain from feeling the same attack. But like before, she went unconscious as her breathing became a bit steady.

"He's got another one.", Joe said.

"And that leaves only two.", Kadma said. "Let's hope Angelo can get the one he's after back here. Angelo the girls can get the other here too."

Meanwhile, across town, Angelo had just gotten the fourth Drop and was driving towards his place. As he was driving, Angelo noticed that the Drop was looking worried.

"Are you okay?", Angelo asked.

"Two of them are in danger.", the Drop said.

"Two?", Angelo questioned. "He must of gotten another one!"

Angelo then looked over at te Drop and saw that she was a bit nervous.

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "I'll do my best not let anything happen to you."

"You won't?", the Drop questioned.

"Of course not.", Angelo said. "You're a part of Cornelia. And even if you were someone else, I'd still do my best to keep you safe from Zaras. So don't worry to much."

The Drop simply smiled as Angelo continued driving towards his home. At Shell Beach, Will who was transformed along with the other girls, had just gotton Matt phone call about what happened.

"Okay, Matt. Once you make sure Cassidy and Ms. Lin are safe, get here as soon as you can! Alright. Bye?", Will said over her cell phone before hanging up.

"What happened?", Hay Lin asked. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine.", Will said. "But... Zaras got another Drop."

The other three Guardians gasped in shock knowing what that ment for Cornelia.

"Poor Cornelia.", Taranee said. "Who knows what she's going through."

"What I'd like to know is how Zaras knew about Cornelia and her Drops in the first place!", Irma said as she paced back and forth.

"That's a good question.", Taranee said.

"I don't know.", Will said. "But right now, our main mission right now is to get the Drop and get back to Angelo's place."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Hay Lin said.

"And hopefully, we won't have to fight Zaras, until we get Corny back to full power.", Irma said.

Suddenly, a white bird flew into the cave, surprising the girls a little.

"It's only a bird.", Will said with a sigh of relief.

"Um... guys?", Hay Lin said as she pointed at the bird. "I don't think that's a normal bird."

The girls looked to see that the bird had a black dot on it's back. They also saw the bird turn it's head as it's eyes glowed white.

"Not any normal bird on Earth.", Irma said.

"You'd be right, Guardians."

The girls turned around to see Zaras standing at the cave entrance.

"Zaras!", Will said as she glared at their newest enemy. "Give us the crystal dagger!"

"Before we kick your butt!", Irma said as she got ready to fight.

"You mean like you did my brother?", Zaras questioned.

"Your brother?", Taranee questioned.

Zaras then pulled back the hood of his cloak to show his face. He had black hair and green eyes and was dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt with brown boots. But when the girls saw his face they gasped in shock.

"Geras?", they yelled as they looked at the enemy that made their Halloween one to remember.

**A/N: Geras' brother? Aw snap! This can't be good. Geras gave them a hard time on Halloween! And now Zaras is trying to break him out! Can the girls get the third Drop before Zaras added her to his collection?**

**Please review.**


	6. 6: Another Drop Lost & Cornelia's Fear

**A/N: May I suggest that you read my "A very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween" story before you read any futher to understsnd who Geras is.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6:**

"How did you escape from Kandrakar?", Hay Lin asked.

"I'm not Geras, you twits!", Zaras snapped. "I'm his brother! His twin brother!"

"So, you want to free your brother!", Taranee figured.

"That's right.", Zaras said. "Once I have all four of the Earth Guardian's Drops, I'll have the power needed to open a fold to Kandrakar!"

"Not on our watch!", Will said as seh fired a bolt of lightning at Zaras.

Zaras jumped back and out of the way of Will's attack only to get hit by a powerful stream of water by Irma. The attack sent Zaras flying out of the cave on onto the beach. The girls quickly flew out of the cave and closed in on Zaras as he got to his feet. But he was ready as he fires a blast of energy stunning the four on them as they fell to the ground.

"Did you really think you four had a chance against me?", Zaras questioned with a smirk as he charged up for another blast. "If my brother gave you a hard time, then you should know that I'd be just as tough!"

"We knew you'd be tough.", Will said as she looked up at Zaras. "That's why we have help!"

Zaras was then hit by a green energy blast. Knocking him down and away from the girls. He looked to see Matt in his Regent form walikng towards the girls.

"Stay away from them!", Matt demanded as he stopped next to the girls. "You okay?"

"Yeah.", Will said as Matt helped her and the other girls up.

"Man he packs a punch!", Taranee said as they turned to look at Zaras.

"We can still take take him!", Irma said.

"Sorry, but I'm in no mood to take on the power of two Hearts!", Zaras said.

But then Zaras saw the Drop Cornelia sent to do her ice skating practice.

"But I do see what I came here for!", Zaras said as he ran towards the Drop.

"NO! Stop him!", Will said as they all flew towards the Drop.

"I don't think so!", Zaras said as the white bird with a black dot flew at them and let off a bright flash of light, that blinded them all a bit.

"Can't see!", Matt said as he slowly landed to the ground along with the girls.

"Keep your eyes closed!", Taranee said.

As that was going on, Zaras had the Drop in the same position he had the other Drops in when he stabbed and absorbed them.

"Looks like this is my lucky day!", Zaras said as he raised his dagger.

The others vision cleared just in time to see Zaras stab the Drop in the chest and twist the dagger in her chest.

"No!", the girls and Matt yelled.

"Yes!", Zaras yelled as the Drop turned into energy and was absorbed into the dagger. "And then there was one!"

Zaras then teleported away, leaving behind some defeated heroes.

"I can't believe that Zaras got another Drop!", Irma snapped.

"I can't believe that bird could do that trick!", Hay Lin said.

"I didn't think Geras had a brother.", Matt said.

"None of us saw that coming.", Will said. "Let's head back to Angelo's place and tell them what happened."

"I just hope, Cornelia's okay.", Hay Lin said before they teletransported away.

A few minutes earlier...

Angelo had just gotten to his home with Cornelia's fourth Drop and headed inside with her, when the Drop stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?", Angelo asked.

"He got another one!", the Drop said with fear in her voice.

"Oh no!", Angelo said. "Then that means..."

Suddenly, Angelo heard a ear peircing scream coming from the upper level of him home. He and the Drop ran up ther eto see Cornelia laying on the couch screaming in pain from another Drop getting taken out. Angelo ran up to her with the Drop right behind him. He then knelt down next to her and held her right hand.

"Cornelia!", Angelo said to her hoping she would hear him.

"It hurts!", Cornelia cried as tears ran down her face as her face was turning red. "It hurts so much!"

"It's okay, Cornelia.", Aneglo said as he held her in his arms. "It'll be okay."

Just then, the other teletransported into the Living Room where they saw Cornelia being held by Angelo. They knew what had happened and wish they could of stopped it.

"We only have one Drop left.", Will said as she changed herself and the girls back to normal. "We have to keep her safe until it's safe for Cornelia to absorb her back into herself."

"Well, I don't think Zaras is dumb enough to try and come after her now.", Matt said as he changed back to normal. "So I think we can rest easy."

"But to play it safe, I suggest that you guys spend the night together.", Kadma said. "Safety in numbers."

"I say we stay here.", Taranee said. "That way we won't have to move Cornelia far."

"We can say we're spending the night with Cassidy.", Hay Lin said. "Only I had hoped it would be under better conditions."

"Don't sweat it, Hay Lin.", Cassidy said. "The way I see it, it'll be like old times when I was a Guardian."

"Well, I better head home.", Matt said. "I have a feeling I'm going to need all the rest I can get, in case Zaras tries to go after the final Drop."

"Okay.", Will said. "See you tomorrow."

They shared a kiss before Matt left and headed home. They girls and Cornelia's last Drop had Angelo drive them to there homes so they could get some sleeping clothes and something to wear for tomorrow as well as get permission from their parents to spend the night with Cassidy. Lucky for them their parents said yes. Once they got back to the Vanders' home the girl set up their sleeping bags in the Living Room of the Vandres' main area where they made like a regular home. above their martial arts school. Once Angelo's Uncle John came home, Angelo explained what was going on.

"Wow!", John said as he looked over Cornelia as she was resting on the couch. "You all had quite a day."

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said as the door bell rang from down below in the martial arts school. "And that's the pizza."

"I'll get it!", Irma said.

"And risk you eatting some on the way back up here?", Taranee questioned. "I don't think so!"

"Do you guys honestly think that I'd do that to my friends?", Irma questioned preteneding to feel hurt.

"Yes.", the girls and Angelo said.

"I'll get the pizzas.", Angelo said as he headed downstairs.

Once Angelo paid for the pizzas, he grought them upstairs and placed the four of them on the coffee table in a row.

"One pepperoni pizza, one pepperoni and sausgae pizza, one ham and pinapple pizza.", Angelo said as he set the four pizzas on the coffee table. "And one pizza that's half jalepenos and beef and the other half chicken and pinapple. And that's me and Cornelia's."

"And we have enough sodas!", Irma said as she reached into the cooler and pulled out a soda.

"Now that we have what we need, let's get down to business.", Cornelia said as she sat on the couch with Angelo. "How are we going to get the energy of the Drops that Zaras got to?"

"Well, for one, you're not going anywhere yet.", Will said. "Right now, you're in no shape to do anything eight now."

"Which is why your Drop will be going to school in your place tomorrow.", Taranee said.

"But..."

"No buts, Cornelia.", Will said. "With Zaras out there and you not strong enough to absorb your last Drop, the best thing for us is to have the Drop with us in school."

"Zaras wouldn't dare try something with all those students around.", Hay Lin said.

"Why can't I absorb my Drop?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, Grandma told me that with all the attacks you felt from when Zaras got your other Drops, a bit of your energy has been drained from you.", Hay Lin explained. "So until you get you energy from the other Drops back, takong in your last Drop now would do you more harm than good."

"So, any ideas on how to get the dagger from Zaras?", Cassidy asked.

The girls shook their heads, for none of them had any idea of what to do.

"Don't worry, guys.", Cassidy said. "If we put our heads together, we'll come up with something."

"I hope so.", Will said.

"Of course we will.", Irma said after eating a slice of pizza. "We always do."

"Somebody is positive.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Of ourse I am.", Irma said. "I find that being positive can bring great things to a person."

"Is it me or did that actually make sense?", Cornelia asked.

"No. That actually made sense.", Angelo said.

"I have my moments.", Irma said proudly.

"And they're very few.", Taranee joked getting a much needed laugh out of the others.

"Hey!", Irma complained as the others laughed.

Meanwhile in Metamoor, Caleb along with Aldern, Drake, and Vathek were leading a massive search party in search of Phobos and Sevas. The four warriors were in a large tent standing around a table that hand a map of the kingdom laying on it.

"We've have search parties covering the whole kingdom.", Aldern reported as he placed little red flags on spots were they had search parties doing their search.

"Rumor has it that Phobos had plenty of hiding places just in case he was run out of the palace and on the run.", Vathek explained. "Only problem is, we don't know where they are."

"He could be anywhere.", Caleb said.

"He may have left the kingdom.", Drake said.

"That is a posability.", Caleb said. "I mean, he has nothing left here. He doesn't even have much power."

"But he has ways of getting power.", Vathek said.

"Which means that we have to keep the search up.", Aldern said.

"Should we send a report to the queen?", Drake questioned.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "Send this note by carrier hawk."

"On it.", Drake said as Caleb handed him a rolled up piece of paper.

Drake then left the tent to sent the message to Elyon, who was back at the palace.

"If only we knew where to look of Phobos.", Aldern said as he looked down at the map on the table.

"If the Guardians and the others were here, we'd have a better chance of finding them.", Caleb replied.

"I remember you telling me that one of them was in some kind of danger.", Vathek said.

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "And until she's better, we're on our own."

"Well, let's hope that we can find Phobos before he tries something.", Aldern said as Drake came walking back into the tent.

"The message has been sent.", Drake said.

"Good.", Caleb said as he grabbed his coat. "Now let's get out there and help with the search."

The four warriors then left the tent and went to help with the search of their most dangerous enemy. Back on Earth, it was night and the girls were sleeping in the Living Room of the second floor on the Vanders' apartment building. Well, all but Cornelia were sleeping. She was up and in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Can't sleep huh?"

Cornelia turned to see Cassidy walking torwards her. See then took a glass out of the cabinet and got a glass of water. At first there was silence between the two. But then Cassidy heard some whimpering. She turned to see Cornelia crying.

"Cornelia?"

"I'm scared, Cassidy.", Cornelia said as tears flowed down her face. "The first time I felt the pain from one of my Drops getting stabbed hurt so much! Then the next attack hurt even more! And when the last one hit, I thought I was done for! I'm afraid the next one just might kill me!"

"That's not going to happen, Cornelia." Cassidy said as she placed her glass of water on the counter and turned to face her. "You know the others will find a way to get your energy back and beat Zaras!"

"But what if..."

"No buts!", Cassidy said. "There have been time, back when I was a Guardian, where I or one of the other girls were scared that we wouldn't come back from a mission. But, we stood strong and survived. And let's not forget, there's Matt and the other Regents to help. Plus you know that Nigel, Joel, and Eric will want to help in any way they can. And then there's that boyfriend of yours."

"There is that.", Cornelia said witha small laugh with Cassidy. "Thanks Cassidy."

"That's what friends are for, girl!", Cassidy said with a smile as she gave Cornelia a hug that she returned.

They both then went back into the Living Room and went back to sleep. Hoping and praying for the best.

**A/N: Well, Zaras got another Drop which leaves only one left. Now our heroes have to come up with a way to bat Zaras and get the dagger from him. And while they're doing that, Caleb and his fellow warriors are leading a search for Phobos and Sevas. Lets hope they can find him and that the others can stop Zaras from completing his goal.**

**Please review.**


	7. 7: Tricking Zaras & Zaras' Defeat

**A/N: Okay folks! Here's the deal. Whenever Angelo does his armour thing, he can form bladeds and other kind of weapons out of his hands as well as make his hands bigger. Just so you know.**

**Now back to the story!**

**Chapter 7:**

The next day, everyone went to school, except for Cornelia who was resting at the Vanders' home. Her Drop, who had the knowledge she would need to get through the day, was taking Cornelia's place. Once at school, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma went and explained to their boyfriends Nigel, Eric, and Joel what was going on. So, if any of them were in the same class as Cornelia was in, they'd be able to help keep an eye on her. Soon Lunch rolled around. And even though it was a risk, they decided to eat outside to make some kind of plan to get Zaras.

"So has anybody come up with any ideas?", Matt asked.

"Well, I was thinking of setting up a trap of some kind for this Zaras guy.", Eric said.

"Well, we have to bait, but I don't think we should take the risk.", Taranee said as she looked towards the Drop.

"You right, Taranee.", Irma said. "It is to risky."

"Um... can I say something?", the Drop said getting everybodies attention.

"Yeah, sure.", Hay Lin said smiling. "Your opinion matters too."

"Well, I know it's risky, but I'm willing to put myself up as bait to lure Zaras out into the open.", the Drop said.

"No way!", Will said. "We can't take that chance."

"It is a bit risky.", Joel said.

"But those were my sisters he went after!", the Drop said.

"She has a point there.", Nigel said.

"I know it sounds weird to you all, but we Drops are a family that wait to be used buy you Guardians.", the Drop said.

"Really?", Will asked as she pulled out the Heart and looked at it.

"Yeah.", the Drop said.

"Didn't you guys know that?", Cassidy asked then girls.

"No.", Irma said.

"Well, we're like little sprites that live on a world where we have more of a light form.", the Drop said. "If anyone has a Heart or has the power of a Heart, they can call on us to make a Drop of themselves."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "Who of thought that the Drops were like that?"

"I didn't", Will said. "But why do you vanish when anyone says... Well... you know."

"Oh that?", the Drop questioned. "It's like what you would call a fail safe in case a Drop goes bad or is in danger like my sisters are in. And it's very rare for a Drop to go bad."

"That makes sense.", Taranee said. "It's used to keep the Drops safe."

"I just wish we could lure Zaras out into the open without risking your safety.", Cassidy said to the Drop.

"I wish I could make you invisable.", Hay LIn said to the Drop. "That way we could do what you want and lure Zaras out inti the opening. And then when he gets close, I'd turn you invisable."

"Maybe we can make you invisable.", Angelo said to the Drop. "Sort of."

"We can?", Joel questioned,

"Me and Eric just came up with an idea that just might work.", Angelo said.

"And we're going to need everybody on this one.", Eric said.

"So, what's the plan?", Matt asked.

"Okay.", Eric said as everyone gathered aroud. "Here's the plan."

Later that day, Zaras was on top of a building looking dow at the people of the city trying to find Cornelia's Astral Drop.

"Come on now!", Zaras said as he looked down at the city. "You have to be around here somewhere!"

Suddenly, Zaras saw the Drop walking along side Taranee, down the sidewalk.

"There you are.", Zaras said as he jumped down from the building into the alley.

Once he landed, he slowly made his way towards Taranee and the Drop as they headed down an alley. Once he turned down the alley he saw the Drop turn the corner with Taranee. He quickly ran after them, hoping to catch the Drop. Once he was at the end of the alley he found himself at the town square. He quickly spotted Taranee and the Drop.

"There you... are.", Zaras said as somethign caught his eye.

Zaras then saw another Drop that was walking by herself out of a flower shop.

"Another Drop?", Zaras questioned. "But when did the Earth Guardain make that one?"

Suddenly, Zaras saw another Drop walking across the street. He then saw another one walking by while drinking a soda.

"What's going on here?", Zaras questioned.

Zaras then saw another Drop that was looking right at him waving with a wink before stucking out her tounge and running down an alley.

"I don't know what's going on here, but this ends now!", Zaras said as he chased after the Drop.

Once down the alley Zaras saw the Drop standing there by herself. Zaras quickly ran up to the Drop and grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up.

"Any last words?", Zaras asked with a smirk.

The Drop then looked up at Zaras and placed her hand on his.

"Going my way?", the Drop said before teletransporting herself and Zaras away.

They then appeared in Heatherfield dump, where no innocent people would get hurt.

"What the...", Zaras began to question before the Drop kicked off of him. "How are you able to teleport?"

"Why not ask my friends.", the Drop said as a few more of her stepped out from around their hiding places, surprising Zaras.

"How is this possible?", Zaras questioned as he began to step back a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", a Drop asked from behind him making Zaras jump away from him.

Before Zaras knew it he was surrounded by sixteen copies of Cornelia Hale.

"It's over, Zaras!", the Drops said together.

"How?", Zaras questioned. "How were you able to make so many Drops? Even with the Heart's power this is to much!"

"Who says were Drops?", one of the Drops questioned.

"What?", Zaras questioned.

One of the Drops pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar as it shined. Suddenly, she changed into Will Vandom!

"What?", Zaras questioned as he saw the other Drops change back into Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cassidy, Matt, Kor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Joe, John, Nigel, Joel, Eric, and Angelo.

The only one that didn't change was the Drop that was a Drop.

"You dare trick me?", Zaras snapped as his anger rose.

"Wasn't our idea.", Will said speaking for herself and the Guardians. "Thank our friends."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "It was their idea to trick you like this."

"They figured that you'd follow one of the so-called Drops.", Taranee said.

"And here we are.", Irma said.

"Nicely done, Mr. Lyndon.", Angelo said to Eric.

"Same to you, Mr. Vanders.", Eric said to Angelo.

"You shall all pay for this!", Zaras snapped as he glared at everyone there.

"And you'll pay for what you did to our friend!", Will snapped as she held up the Heart.

Just then, the real Cornelia walked out from behind a scrapped car.

"And I accept checks!", Cornelia said as she glared at Zaras.

"Guardians, Unite!", Will said as seh held up the Heart.

Like always, five beams of light shot out of the Heart and went hit the girls. Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Matt and Huggles then transformed into their Regent forms and flew high into the air.

"And now for the second part of the plan!", Matt said as he Kor began to focus their powers.

They then began to make an illusion the hide all of them from prying eyes.

Okay!", Will said. "The illusion is up!"

"Good! Time to put some armour up!", Angelo said as he touched a scrapped car and was coated in metal.

"Nice trick.", Joe said to his grandson.

"Thanks.", Angelo said before looking towards Cornelia who landed lext to him. "You okay?"

"I'm okay.", Cornelia said. "But I'll feel a lot better when I get my energy back!"

"Come and get it you brats!", Zaras said as he pulled out the crystal dagger.

"Get him!", Irma said as she and Hay Lin flew at him.

The other Guardians along with Angelo flew towards Zaras while Nigel, Eric, Joel, gathered together with Yan Lin, Kadma, Joe, John, Cassidy, and the Drop as they watched the battle from a distance. Seeing the young heroes flying at him, Zaras fired a beam of energy from the dagger and into the ground.

"Let's see how you like this!", Zaras yelled as five six foot pillars of dirt shot up from the ground.

"Now what?", Matt questioned.

Suddenly, dirt fell off the pillars leaving behind dirt figures of Cornelia in her Guardian form.

"Take them, my pets!", Zaras commaned of the dirt figures.

The dirt Cornelias took a fighting stance before running at the heroes.

"Here they come!", Irma said as she shot one with a thing of water, which it dodged.

"And they're quick!", Hay Lin said as one jumped at her after dodging one of her wind blast.

The same dirt Cornelia quickly turned around and jumped at Hay Lin only to be zapped by Will with a lightning bolt.

"They may be fast, but they don't have Cornelia's powers!", Will said.

"All I needed to know", Angelo said as he made his armoured hands grow larger.

He then smashed one of the dirt Cornelias.

"Take that you ugly pile of dirt!", Angelo yelled after brushing the dirt off his hands.

"Hey!", Cornelia said.

"Sorry.", Angelo said with a smile as he made his hands smaller again. "I had to smash it."

"But did you have to call it ugly?", Cornelia questioned.

"At least I smashed it and got it over with.", Angelo said. "Look at Irma."

Cornelia look over at Irma as she was hitting a dirt Cornelia with a beam of water.

"You're melting! You're melting!", Irma teased as she kept the water flowing. "What a world! Mwa, ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Enjoying that a little to much aren't we?", Cornelia questioned Irma while tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Just enjoying one of life's little pleasures.", Irma joked.

"Now that's just mean.", Taranee said as she landed next to Cornelia and Angelo.

"I've got your little pleasure, Irma!", Cornelia said as she walked towards Irma.

"Focus guys!", Will said as she landed between Irma and Cornelia.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as she hovered above them. "We have two more of those things to stop!"

"Then let's finish them!", Angelo said as he smashed another one of the dirt Cornelias taking it out.

"My turn!", Taranee said as she hit the last one with a fireball taking it out.

"Well, that was easy.", Angelo said.

"Was it?", Zaras questioned with a smirk.

"Hey, guy!", Joel yelled while pointing. "Look!"

Everyone looked to see five softball size balls of yellow energy floating in the air.

"What the heck are those?", Irma asked as she saw the balls of light floating in the air.

Four of the balls then sunk into the ground and made four dirt Cornelias.

"Oh that's just great!", Cornelia said as they got ready to fight again.

"Wait a second!", Taranee said. "What's that one doing?"

Everyone looked to see the fifth ball of energy float towards Cornelia. At first it just floated around her. Then it just floated in front of her. Cornelia reached out and grabbed it. She then felt the warmth from it and smiled.

"This is my energy!", Cornelia said as the ball of energy went inside of her.

"If that's the case, then the other four must have your energy too!", Taranee said as she looked at the other four dirt Cornelias.

"I'm up for a little more smash and bash.", Angelo said as he made his armoured hands bigger again. "That is if it's okay with you, baby."

"Smash away.", Cornelia said with smirk.

"I have a better idea.", Taranee said.

"What is it?", Will asked.

"First, I need Irma to draw out any and all the water from those dirt Cornelias.", Taranee said.

"One water sucking, coming up!", Irma said as she flew into the air.

Once high enough, Irma then used her powers to draw the water out of the dirt Cornelias. The dirt Cornelias began to dry up and stand in place. One tried to move but crumbled it's leg and flew a fell apart, leaving behind a ball of yellow energy.

"No!", Zaras yelled as he trying to summon the ball of energy back to him.

"Oh no you don't!", Angelo snapped as he made his right hand bigger and longer.

He then reached out and grabbed the ball of energy. Will and Taranee then took out the other three dirt Cornelias with a mix of lightning and fire. Angelo then grabbed the other three balls of energy with his expanded hand and retracted his hand.

"Think of this as an early Valentine's Day present.", Angelo said with a wink as he opened his still expaned hand holding the four energy balls.

"Aw! You shouldn't have!", Cornelia said lovingly as she brought her hands together on the side of her face and made a dreamy lovestruck face.

"Oh brother.", Irma said as Cornelia grabbed the energy balls and absorbed them into herself.

"Now that's better!", Cornelia said as she felt her strenght grow. "And now for you, Zaras!"

"That's what you think!", Zaras said as he took to the sky. "I'll be back! And next time, you won't be so lucky!"

"I know he doesn't think he's getting away!", Irma said as Zaras flew even faster.

"I say we clip his wings!", Angelo said.

"How?", Hay Lin said. "He's to far off!"

"How's your throwing arm?", Angelo asked Cornelia with a smirk.

At first Cornelia was confused by his question, but then a smirk came to her face as she soon figured out what he meant. As for Zaras, he was flying away as fast as he could.

"They'll never catch me now!", Zaras said as he got ready to open a fold to make his get away complete.

Meanwhile, Cornelia and Angelo were flying towards Zaras when Cornelia used her powers to take hold of Angelo.

"You sure about this?", Cornelia asked getting as bit worried.

"Of course.", Angelo said. "Now let her rip!"

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she used her powers to move Angelo back a bit. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said before Cornelia flung him up at Zaras at great speeds. "I wiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!"

Zaras was about to go through his fold when...

"Hey, Zaras!"

"Huh?", Zaras questioned as he looked down to see Angelo flying up at him very fast. "What the...?"

"Where do you think you're going?", Angelo asked as he grabbed Zaras in a bear hug when he was close enough to him.

They then began to fall towards the ground at great speeds.

"You fool!", Zaras snapped as they got closer to the ground. "You'll kill us both!"

"Actually, I'm protected by my metal coating.", Angelo said as he turned so that he'd take the blunt of the fall. "You on the other hand..."

A crashing sound was heard as they hit the ground in the junk yard.

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting battle. I wonder what happened to Angelo and Zaras. Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	8. 8: Saved By The Drop & Phobos Still Free

**Chapter 8:**

Everyone quickly gathered to the spot where Angelo and Zaras crashed down at. When they got there, they saw a large dust cloud there from the impact Angelo and Zaras made.

"Where are they?", Cornelia questioned. "Angelo! Angelo!"

They then heard the sound of someone coughing.

"Is it Angelo?", Will questioned.

"One way to find out!", Hay Lin said as she stepped forward.

Hay Lin then used her power over air to blow the the dust cloud away. Once it was clear, they all saw Angelo walking towards them coughing from the dust that was there a few seconds ago. Cornelia wasted no time running up to him and hugging him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!", Cornelia said as she held on to him.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be doing somthing like that for a while.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other.

As they were enjoying their moment, Irma slowly walked up to the unconscious form of Zaras and tapped him lightly with her foot.

"He isn't dead, is he?", Irma questioned as she looked down at him.

"No.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia pulled away from each other. "Just knocked out."

"Well, a fall like that will do that to you.", Hay Lin said.

"Oh well.", Irma said as she began to walk towards the others. "Alls well, that ends well."

Suddenly, Zaras' eyes snapped open! He quickly jumped up and runs at Irma and wraps his left arm around her neck from behind. Zaras then saw the other Guardians and Angelo about to jump at him!

"Back off!", Zaras demanded as he pulled out his crystal dagger and held it at Irma neck.

They backed away slowly while keeping their eyes on Zaras.

"Now you're going to open a fold for Kandrakar, Keeper of the Heart.", Zaras demanded as he held the knife closer to Irma's neck. "Or else, you'll be short one Guardian!"

"Don't do it, Will!", Irma yelled.

"Shut up!", Zaras snapped. "Open the fold, Keeper!"

"You won't get away with this!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

"Funny. Looks like I am.", Zaras said with a smirk as Will was about to open a fold.

Suddenly, Zaras felt something hard hit him behind the head. He lost his grip on his dagger and fell to the ground unconscious while letting Irma go. Everyone then looked to see the Drop of Cornelia standing there with a lead pipe in her hand.

"Wow!", Irma said. "Nice hit."

"Thanks.", the Drop said as she walked over Zaras' unconscious form and torwards Cornelia. "Can you take your energy back so I can go back."

"No problem.", Cornelia said with a smile as they held hands.

Cornelia then aabsorbed the energy of the Drop into herself. What was left was a small thing of light that went into the Heart.

"So, I guess it went home.", Hay Lin said.

"Which is what we should.", Angelo said.

"After we take Zaras to Kandrakar.", Will said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar. "Who knows. He may get locked up next to his brother."

Angelo then yanked Zaras up and stood him on his legs, as he was coming to. Cornelia then used her powers to make a spare tire in the junk yard float above Zaras and come down on him holding his arma together. At the sme time, Matt landed next to Will who was ready to take Zaras to Kandrakar.

"Can you do us a favor and take the others home?", Will asked her boyfriend.

"Sure.", Matt said as Angelo touched the spare tire that held Zaras and coated himself in rubber.

"Dude! How do you do that!", Eric asked.

"It's something I learnt a week or two ago.", Angelo said.

"You fools will pay for this!", Zaras said as he tried to get free.

"Shut up!", Angelo said as he formed a hammer out of his right hand and whacked Zaras upside the head.

The Guardians and Angelo then walked Zaras through the fold before it closed. Matt then teletransported the others to the Vanders' home. Once in Kandrakar, Zaras was taken to a place to be locked up. But not before the Oracle took his crystal dagger away from him.

"And now to return what has beed stolen.", the Oracle said as he drew out the energy that was left in the dagger and gave it back to Cornelia.

"That feels better.", Cornelia said as she felt the warmth of her powers return to her.

"Well, I'm glad that's over.", Irma said. "And no more than two Astral Drops, at a time for you, Corny!"

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "And second, how was I to know that Zaras was going to come and hunt down three of my Drops?"

"Cornelia speaks true, Irma.", Halinor said. "Zaras took advantage of the situation and used it to his advantage."

"But thankfully we kicked his butt.", Will said as she was about to open a fold for Earth. "And now we can head home."

"May I suggest you head for Metamoor and see if you can help with the capture of Phobos.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold for Metamoor.

"I almost forgot about that.", Will said as she stepped through the fold.

"It never ends for us, does it?", Irma complained as she flew through the fold.

"She'll never stop complaining.", Angelo said as he was about to get rid of hia rubber coating.

"May I suggest that you keep your rubber armour.", the Oracle said. "It may come in handy."

"Um... okay.", Angelo said. "If you say so."

Angelo then went through the fold with the girls. Once through the fold everyone saw that they were in a cave.

"Why are we in a cave?", Hay Lin questioned.

"No idea.", Irma said.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt flew past them making them jump back.

"What the heck was that?", Angelo questioned.

They all turned to see where the bolt of lightning came from to see Phobos firing bolts of lightning at Caleb, Vathek, and Aldern. Drake was lying unconscious on the ground next to the three warriors.

"Well, that explains that.", Cornelia said as they ran up to where the guys were.

"Hey fellas.", Irma said as they crouched next to them.

"When did you guys get here?", Caleb asked.

"Just a few seconds ago.", Will said.

"How Cornelia?", Caleb asked. "Elyon's been worried about her."

"She okay.", Will said as she looked back at the Earth Guardian as she was using her powers to heal Drake.

"He'll be okay.", Cornelia said as Drake woke up.

"Now do you mind telling us when Phobos started shooting lightning?", Hay Lin asked.

"It's new to use too!", Vathek said as they ducked from another shot by Phobos. "We can't get close to him!"

"But you can!", Taranee said to Angelo as she knocked on his rubber coating. "Rubber and lightning don't mix! It'll bounce right off you!"

"And if it's strong enough it can fry me!", Angelo said. "I don't think so!"

Irma then smirked knowing what she was about to do. She got closer to Angelo and started clucking like a chicken while moving her arms like one.

"Knock it off, Irma!", Angelo said as Irma continued clucking.

"Knock what off?", Irma asked before she went back to clucking.

"Stop it!", Angelo said as Irma continued clucking. "Stop it!"

She still clucked on.

"Stop it!"

Still she clucked on.

"Stop it!"

Still she clucked on.

"Alright already!", Angelo yelled as he stood up. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Leave it to you to tick somebody off enough to do something.", Cornelia said to Irma.

"It'a a talent.", Irma said smiling.

"Where goes nothing!", Angelo said as he was about to jump up and run at Phobos.

"Wait a minute!", Will said stopping him. "You don't have to run at him!"

"Really?", Angelo said.

"No!", Will said with a smile.

"Oh thank goodness!", Angelo said with a sigh of relief.

"Cornelia if you'd please.", Will said to Cornelia.

"Wait. What?", Angelo questioned as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Not problem!", Cornelia said with a salute.

Cornelia then used her telekenisis to lift Angelo into the air.

"Sorry, baby!", Cornelia said to Angelo before sending him flying at Phobos.

"Crrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaap!", Angelo yelled as he flew towards Phobos, who saw him coming.

"Looks like someone wants to die today!", Phobos said as he fired a lightning bolt at Angelo.

The bolt made contact and bounced off of the rubber coating Angelo had on him.

"Hey! It worked!", Angelo said as he closed in on Phobos.

"No! No! No! No! No! Noooooo!", Phobos yelled as Angelo closed in on him.

Before he could do anything, Angelo hit him knocking him down hard! The others ran up to them as Angelo was getting to his feet slowly as his rubber coating shedded off of him.

"You okay?", Cornelia asked as Angelo stood up.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry.", Cornelia said with an innocent smile. "But at least Phobos was stopped."

"So, how are we going to get him from to the Infinite City Prison?", Taranee asked.

"This is how.", Caleb said as he pulled out a ball of white energy out of his coat pocket. "Elyon gave us this to use when we've capture Phobos."

Caleb pointed the ball of light at Phobos. A beam of light shot out of it and hit Phobos. Phobos then vanished.

"Phobos should now be in his cell in the Infinite City Prison.", Vathek said.

"Elyon is getting good with her powers.", Cornelia said. "I say we go pay her a visit before we head home."

"Sure, why not?", Will said as they all walked out of the cave.

As they all were walking out of the cave, a figure watched them from the shadows. That man was Sevas who smiled as he walked down a a secret passage that went further down the cave. At the end of the passage was a cavern that had a couple of rooms in it. In one of the rooms was a throne were another man sat. Sevas walked up to the man and bowed to him.

"Is it done, Sevas?", the man asked.

"Yes, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said. "You plan to make a Lurden look like you worked perfectly. And the lightning I fired from behind the Lurden at them fooled them as well."

"Excellent.", Phobos said as he stood up from his throne. "And now the next part of my plan will soon be ready."

Phobos then walked over to a stand with a glass dome stood. In the glass dome was a purple glowing stone with seven points floated as it rotated. A smile grew on Phobos' face as he looked down at the stone.

"Soon, the Guardians will know what it feels like to be hunted.", Phobos said calmly before laughing.

**A/N: Well, Zaras is defeated and being locked away. But what of Phobos? With the fake taking his place in prison, he's free to set his plans in motion! What's he planning? And will he get away with it?**

**Please review.**


	9. 9: Valentine's Day Part 1 & Phobos Waits

**Chapter 9:**

Well, the days passed and soon it was _February 14_.

_Valentine's Day!_

_The day of love!_

And the girls were wondering what their boyfriends were going to do for them. First off, the boys started by going to their girlfriend's homes to pick them up for school and gave them a thing of roses along with chocolates and a stuffed animal of some kind. Matt gave Will a stuffed frog holding a heart with W.V.+M.O. on it, while Joel gave Irma a stuffed turtle holding a heart with I.L.+J.W. on it. Nigel got Taranee a teddy bear holding a heart with T.C+N.A. on it, while Angelo got Cornelia a stuffed rabbit holding a heart with C.H.+A.V. on it, and Eric got Hay Lin a stuffed cat holding a heart with H.L.+E.L. on it. The rest of the day went by well. Irma played some love songs that the students requested by putting suggetions in the suggestion box that was in the Lunch Hall. Soon school ended and the girls headed home to get ready for whatever the guys had planned for them.

_Later that evening..._

**_Hay Lin & Eric Lyndon_**

Eric carefully guided Hay Lin into the resturant being careful not to make her fall. He couldn't help but admire the dress Hay Lin was in. It was a silver Chinese dress, with white short heel shoes, that went down to her ankles and had a slit on the right side. Around her neck was a silver necklace that matched her silver earrings. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head, while some of it was let out to flow behind her. On the sides of her face were some bangs.

"And here we are Hay Lin.", Eric said as he removed the blindfold from Hay Lin's eyes.

"Where are we?", Hay Lin asked as her vision started to clear.

The first thing she saw was Eric in his black suit smiling at her. He then stepped aside for Hay Lin to see that they were in the same seafood place Eric took her on her birthday last year. A beaming smile came to her face as she looked at Eric.

"Oh, thank you , Eric!", Hay Lin said happily as she hunged him.

"I figured you'd like it.", Eric said as the hug ended.

They then shared a loving kiss, happy to be together on this night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Eric.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hay Lin.", Eric said with a smile. "Now let's go enjoy the evening."

Eric then took Hay Lin's coat and handed it to the the person that handled the coats. The happy couple then let the host guide them to they table to enjoy their evening.

_**Taranee Cook & Nigel Ashcroft/Irma Lair & Joel Wright**_

"How long do I have to wear this, Nigel?", Taranee asked her boyfriend as she was being guided somewhere.

"Not long.", Nigel said as he held Taranee's hand as he guided her into the resturant. "Okay! We're here!"

Nigel then removed the blindfold from Taranee's eyes. Once her vision cleared she put her glasses on to see that they were in a resturant. She then looked over to Nigel who was dressed in a black suit.

"Where are we?". Taranee asked Nigel.

"Remember that Iltalian place, Cornelia said she wanted to go to?", Nigel asked.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Wait! You mean this is it?"

"The one in the same.", Nigel said with a smile.

"But it's so expencive.", Taranee said. "You didn't have to do this for me."

Nigel looked at Taranee who had her head down a little. He looked at the dress she was wearing. It was dark green and went down to her ankles with a slit on her left side. She had dark green short heels and a glod necklace with ruby earrings. Her hai, which had grown a bit was let out. Nigel smile as he placed his fingr under her chin and gently rased her face to look at him.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to.", Nigel said before he kissed Taranee.

Taranee returned the kiss,happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taranee.", Nigel said smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nigel.", Taranee said with a smile.

They were about to go further into the resturant when...

"Where ever we are, I smell something good cooking!", came a familiar female voice.

Nigel and Taranee then looked to see Joel, dressed in a black suit, guiding a blindfolded Irma, who was dressed in a purple dress that went down a little past her knees with purple short heels to match. She had a silver necklace around her neck, that went well with the pearl earrings she was wearing. Her hair was let ut as always.

"Can I take this off now?", Irma asked as she touched the blindfold.

"Hold on.", Joel said as he took the blindfold off. "And here we are."

Once her vision cleared, Irma saw that they were in a resturant. She then saw Taranee and Nigel standing there in front of them.

"Yeah guys!", Irma said as she walked up to them.

"Hey.", Nigel and Taranee said.

"So, where are we?", Irma asked.

"Remember that Iltalian place, Cornelia told us about?", Taranee asked Irma.

"The one she wants to go to so badly?", Irma questioned as she rolled her eyes. "Who could forget! Wait! You mean this is the place!"

"The very same.", Joel said as he held her hand.

"But it's so..."

"I know.", Joel said cutting Irma off as he turned her to face him. "But you're worth it."

Joel then leaned down and kissed Irma. Irma wasted no time returning the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. Lair.", Joel said with a loving smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Wright.", Irma said with a smile.

Nigel then took Taranee's coat, and Joel took Irma's coat and they gave them to the person that handled the coats. The two couples then went to have a lovely evening.

_**Will Vandom & Matt Olsen**_

"How long do I have to wear this blindfold, Matt?", Will asked her boyfriend as he guided her into the resturant.

"Just bit further, Will.", Matt said with a smile as he guided her carefully. "And here we are!"

Matt then removed the blindfold off of Will. Once her vision was clear she looked at Matt, who was dressed in a black suit. And he could help but love the white thin strapped dress Will was wearing. It went down a little past her knees with white shoes to match. Arouhd her neck was a gold necklace with gold earrings to match. Her hair was the same as it always was, except for the curled bangs on the sides of her face.

"Where are we?", Will asked.

"Well, I figured that if I couldn't take you to Paris for Valentine's Day, I'd do the next best thing.", Matt said. "I brought you to that French resturant you wanted to go to."

"Aw, Matt!", Will said as she hugged him. "You're the best!"

"So, are you babe.", Matt said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my brave Regent.", Will said smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Keeper of my Heart.", Matt said with a smile before taking Will's coat and giving it to the coat handler.

The happy couple then let the host guide them to their tabel to enjoy the evening.

_**Queen Elyon Brown & Caleb Hart**_

Meanwhile, on Metamoor, Caleb had plans of his own for him and Elyon.

"What's going on, Caleb?", Elyon asked as Caleb guided her into the Dinning Hall.

"You'll see.", Caleb said with a smile.

Once in the Dining Hall, Elyon saw a small candle lit table set up for the two of them.

"What's all this about?", Elyon said as they walked up to the table.

"Well, the guys and girls said that I should do somethign special for you tonight.", Caleb said as they stood at the table that had warm food there for them to eat. "They said tonight was somethign called Valentine's Day. So, I figured that if it's thank important, I was going to give you a nice Valentine's Day."

"This isn't nice.", Elyon said.

"It isn't?", Caleb asked thinking he did something wrong.

"No.", Elyon said before she kissed Caleb.

"It's perfect", Elyon said happily.

Caleb couldn't help but smile before he kissed her. She happily returned the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my queen.", Caleb said smiling as he looked into Elyon's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my brave warrior.", Elyon said with a smile as she looked into Caleb's eye.

They both then sat down and enjoyed their meal.

_**Cornelia Hale & Angelo Vanders**_

"We're almost there, baby.", Angelo said as he guide a blindfolded Cornelia into his place.

"Take your time.", Cornelia said with a smile. "The last thing I want to do is rush and fall."

"If you fall, I'll catch you.", Angelo said.

"I know.", Cornelia said with a smile.

Once they were up the stairs, Angelo guided Cornelia into the Living Room. In the light, Angelo saw the red thin strapped dress she was wearing. It went down to her ankles with a slit on her right side, with matching red high heel shoes. Around her neck was a gold necklace with matching ruby earrings to match. Her hair was the way it always was. Angelo then removed her coat and placed it on the coatrack and then walked up to Cornelia.

"Okay, Cornelia.", Angelo said as he removed the blindfold from Cornelia's eye's. "We're here!"

Once her vision became clear, she looked to see that they were in the Living Room of his home. But what caught her attention was the small table that had a candle in the middle of it.

"What are we..."

"I figured that, we could have our own private Valentine's Day dinner.", Angelo said as he lit the candle. "Just you and me."

"But what about your uncle?", Cornelia asked.

"He's over his girlfriend's place doing the same thing.", Angelo said. "Cooking themselves a Valentine's Day dinner."

"So, you're going to cook our dinner?", Cornelia questioned.

"You got it.", Angelo said as he guided Cornelia to her seat. "You just sit here and I'll bring the first part of our meal."

Cornelia couldn't help but smile as Angelo took the jacket of his black suit off and hang it on the back of his seat and head into the kitchen. Angelo then turned the stove top on to get the pot of water boiling to cook the lobster. He then turned the fondue pot on that held the chocolate he alreadt melted.

"Boy am I glad I cooked the pasta and shrimp.", Angelo said as he checked the fondue pot. "I just hope the chocolate warms up quick enough."

He then grabbed a tray that held two bowls of salad and their favorite dressings.

"And now for the first course."

Out in the Living Room, Cornelia was waiting quietly for Angelo to come out.

'I can't believe he's doing this for me.', Cornelia thought to herself witha smile as Angelo came back out with a tray that held two bowls of salad and their favorite dressings.

"The first part of our meal is of course a salad.", Angelo said as he placed the tray on a stand that was next to the table. "I even have your favorite dressing."

"You went all out on this, didn't you?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, yes and no.", Angelo said as he placed Cornelia's bowl of salad in front of her along with her dressing. "The only hard thing to cook was the main course."

"And what would that be?", Cornelia asked with a smile as Angelo poured her a glass of tea.

"You'll have to wait and see.", Angelo said with a grin as he poured himself glass of tea. "But for now, let's enjoy our salad. But first..."

Angelo then grabbed a remote control that was on the table and pressed a button on it. Just then some romantic music began to play from the stereo in the Living Room.

"Not bad.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"I try.", Angelo said with a smile of his own before they began to eat their salad.

Once they finshed their salad and tea, Anglo cleared the table and took the dished in the dishwasher. He then came out with a tray that had two small plates of pasta and shrimp with some alfredo sauce on it. Also on the tray was a basket of garlic bread sticks.

"And for our second course, a thing of pasta shrimp alfredo with some garlic bread sticks.", Angelo said as he placed the plates on the table. "Along with some sparkling white grape cider."

Angelo then opened the drink and poured them inth the two wine glasses that were on the table.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Angelo Vanders?", Cornelia asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you don't like this, I can take you home.", Angelo joked as he got up and headed for the door.

"No!", Cornelia shouted with a laugh as she jumped up and reached for Angelo's arm only to lose her balance on her high heels. "Whoa!"

But instead of hitting the floor, she felt a pair of arms catch her. She looked to see that Angelo was holding her in his arm smiling at her.

"Guess you should of wore shorter heels.", Angelo said.

"But then you would of missed this chance to catch me.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

"Like I said I would.", Angelo said smiling, before he gave her a kiss that she happily returned before Angelo set her back on her feet. "Shall we continue our meal?"

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia said with a smile as they sat down, and ate their food.

"Be honest.", Angelo said as he ate a bit of his food. "What do you think of this so far?"

"I have to admit, I didn't expect all of this.", Cornelia said before eatting some of her food. "And this dish is good!"

"You haven't seen anything yet.", Angelo said before drinking some of his sparkling cider.

"What else is there?", Cornelia asked.

"You'll have to wait and see.", Angelo said with a smile as he went back to eatting his food.

Once they were finished eatting their food, Angelo cleared the table of the dishes and took them into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. He then checked the pot the lobster was in to see if it was done.

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said with a smile as he looked as the cooked loster. "You're done!"

Angelo then set up the lobster on a plater and placed the metal dome over it. Angelo then took it out to a waiting Cornelia.

"And what is this?", Cornelia asked with a look of surprise.

"May I present, the main course.", Angelo said as he lifted the cover to reveal the lobster. "Boiled lobster, with butter dipping sauce."

"You actually got a lobster?", Cornelia questioned as she looked upon the dish that was sitting in the middle of the table. "I so did not see this coming!"

"I believe you'll be needing this.", Angelo said as he handed Cornelia a thing of clamps used to crack open the shell of the lobster.

"Don't need it.", Cornelia said as she use her telekenisis to break off one of the lobster's claws and then broke it open to reveal the meat. "See? No hands."

"See, now you're just showing off.", Angelo joked getting a laugh out of Cornelia. "But when in Rome..."

Angelo then did the same thing Cornelia did, only with the other claw of the lobster. Both enjoyed the lobster as they listened to the music that was playing. Meanwhile, on Metamoor...

_**Queen Elyon Brown & Sir Caleb Hart**_

"I still can't believe that you did all of this, Caleb.", Elyon said happily as they finished their dessert.

"Well, you're worth it.", Caleb said as a servent ane and cleared the table. "And now for one more thing."

"What's that?", Elyon asked getting excited.

Caleb then reached down next to his chair and picked up a stereo that Matt le him borrow. He then pressed play as some romantic music began to play. He then walked up to Elyon and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my queen", he asked with a smile.

"Yes you may, Sir Caleb.", Elyon said with a smile as she took his hand.

Caleb then guide her out to the middle of the room and placed his hand around her waist as she placed her around his neck. They then began to dance to the music while looking into each others eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you.", Caleb said. "I never thought that I'd be with you like this."

"Really?", Elyon said.

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "But I'm glad we're together."

"Me too.", Elyon said before they shared a loving kiss.

'And I pray and hope it last.', Elyon thought as they continued to dance the night away.

'I hope this last.', Caleb thought as they dance the night away.

Elsewhere, Phobos was in his hidden cavern sitting on his throne, looking at the purple, seven pointed stone as itn floated in it's glass dome rotating.

"Beautiful!", Phobos said as he looked at the stone. "Soon, I shall have the power to be ride of those Guardians! And after that, I'll take Metamoor! And then Kandrakar along with the Known Worlds!"

Phobos then let his evil laughter echo through the cavren, thinking his plan was going to work.

**A/N: Well, the girls are on their dates with their boyfriends and having a good time. But Phobos has plans of his own for them. And it involves that stone he has. What's he going to do with it, and how will it affect the girls? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review**.


	10. 10: Valentine's Day Part 2

**Chapter 10:**

Back on Earth, in Heatherfield, the girls were enjoying their dates.

_**Will Vandom & Matt Olsen**_

After eating their dinner and having dessert, the happy couple was dancing to the music romantic the resturant's band was playing.

"So, what do you think of this Valentine's Day?", Matt asked as they slow danced together.

"As long as I'm with you, Matt, I'm happy.", Will said with a smile.

"I feel the same way, Babe.", Matt said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Will Vandom."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Matt Olsen.", Will said with a smile.

The couple then shared a loving kiss. They then continued to dance to the music.

_**Hay Lin & Eric Lyndon**_

"So you enjoying the night so far, Hay Lin?", Eric asked Hay Lin before he ate a shrimp.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said smiling. "The other girls may like going to those fancy places, but places like this are just as good for a great date!"

"So, you don't like fancy resturants?", Eric asked as Hay Lin ate a shrimp.

"They're okay.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that you can't have to much of a good time without someone telling you to keep it down or something."

"I see your point.", Eric said. "Those places can be a bit stuffy."

"That's why I'm glad you brought me here instead!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy.", Eric said smiling. Happy Valentine's Day, Hay Lin."

"Happy Valentine's Day Eric.", Hay Lin said as she scooted closer to Eric.

Eric then fed Hay Lin a shrimp, while she fed him a sjrimp too. After eating their shrimp, they gazed into each others eyes and saw the true feelings they had for each other. Eric then kissed Hay Lin with all the feelings he had for her. Hay Lin, of course, returned the kiss with all the feelings she had for him. The two then went back too eating their dinner enjoying their time together.

_**Irma Lair & Joel Wright/Taranee Cook & Nigel Ashcroft**_

"So, Ms. Lair, are you enjoying yourself?", Joel asked as he ate some of his garlic bread.

"Why yes I am.", Irma said smiling before drinking some of her tea. "I still can't believe that you brought me here!"

"Well, like I said before, you're worth it.", Joel said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls.", Irma joked getting a laugh out of Joel.

"Vey funny.", Joel said with a smile. "But, I'm serious, Irma. I know that before me you haven't had much luck with guys."

Joel then reached over and held Irma's hand making her look at him.

"That's why I took things slow, when we first started going out.", Joel said as he looked into her eyes. "And even though we're together now, I'm willing to take things nice and slow. I don't want to scare you off, for I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either.", Irma said as her eyes began to water. "You're the one guy that's made me feel special. And when I told you about me being a Guardian, I was so happy that you accepted me for who I was. I hope what we have last."

"Me too.", Joel said with a smile as Irma's tears began to flow.

Joel then brought his hands up to her face wiped her tears away with his thumbs

"Happy Valentine's Day, Irma Lair.", Joel said smiling.

"Happy Valentine's day, Joel Wright.", Irma said with a smile.

They then shared a kiss filled with the feelings they had for each other. In the same resturant, Nigel and Taranee were enjoying their dinner and the time they were spending together.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Taranee.", Nigel said.

"Of course I am!", Taranee said with a smile. "I'm just still surprised that you brought me here."

"I know it's a bit much.", Nigel said with a small smile. "But after all the stuff you and the girls have been through, I figured that you deserved something special for tonight."

"You didn't have to do that.", Taranee said with a smile. "You already gave me something special."

"I did?", Nigel questioned.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Like me for who I am. I may not be smoking hot and all, but you still like me. That's why I'm happy with you, no matter where we go on our dates. As long as the place isn't dangerous that is."

"Of course I like you for who you are.", Nigel said. "Nothing will ever change that. Never for get that."

"I won't.", Taranee said smiling as Nigel held her hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nigel Ashcroft."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taranee Cook.", Nigel said with a warm smile.

The loving couple shared a kiss before going back to eating their dinner.

_**Cornelia Hale & Angelo Vanders**_

Now, seeing as it wasn't a large lobster, Angelo and Cornelia were able to finish the whole thing.

"Now that was a good Valentine's Day dinner.", Cornelia said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You know there's still dessert.", Angelo said as he cleared the table.

"You're going to fatten me up, you know!", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Oh please!", Angelo said with a grin of his own. "With all that goes on in your life, you'll work this off in no time. Besides, you'll love what I got for dessert."

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia said as Angelo took the dishes into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he put the dirty dishes in the dish washer and started it. He then grabbed the bowl of strawberries and took it out to the Living Room and sat it on the table where Cornelia was sitting.

"Oh! Strawberries!", Cornelia said smiling.

"That's not all!", Angelo said as he headed back into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Angelo came nack with a fondue pot with two fondue forks.

"And now we have chocolate fondue to go with our straw berries.", Angelo said as he removed the lid off the pot.

"I can't believe you did all this!", Cornelia said with a smile as she grabbed a fondue fork and stuck it into a strawberry. "You know you didn't have to do all of this."

"I know.", Angelo said as he grabbed the other fondue fork and stuck it into a strawberry. "But I wanted to."

Cornelia smiled, with a slight blush, at Angelo before dipping her strawberry in the chocolate and blowing the chocolate off to cool it before eatting it.

"Mmmmmm!", Cornelia said as she ate the choclate dipped strawberry. "This is good!"

"I know.", Angelo said proud of what he did.

"Aren't we proud.", Cornelia said as Angelo ate his strawberry.

"Yes. Yes I am.", Angelo said making Cornelia laugh.

Angelo then moved his chair closer to Cornelia's.

"Finally you get closer to me.", Cornelia said as Angelo used his fondue fork to pick up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate.

Angelo then brought the strawberry to Cornelia's mouth. Knowing what he wanted, Cornelia opened her mouth for him to feed it to her. Cornelia in turn did the same thing to Angelo. After eatting a few more strawberries, Angelo went a gave Cornelia her Valentine's Day present.

"I hope you like it.", Angelo said as he handed Cornelia a small velvet box.

"You know I will.", Cornelia said as she opened the box.

Once she opened it, she looked to see that it was a silver ring with a pink sapphire on it.

"It's beautiful.", Cornelia said as she hugged Angelo. "Thank you!"

"Glad you like it.", Angelo said.

"And now it's time for your present.", Cornelia said as she got up and walked iver to her coat that was hanging up on the coatrack.

She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet box of her own. She walked back to Angelo and handed the box to Angelo.

"I hope you like it.", Cornelia said as Angelo opened the box.

Once he opened it, he saw that it was a class ring with a Amethyst on it.

"Wow!", Angelo said as he put the ring on. "Me like."

Angelo then stood up and kissed Cornelia, who returned the kiss lovingly. Just then guided Cornelia into the middle of the Living Room.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Hale?", Angelo asked with a bow.

"Yes you may, Mr. Vanders.", Cornelia said with a curtsey.

Angelo then wrapped his arms around Cornelia's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then danced to the music that played. As they danced, they both began to think about what had happened a few days ago, and what they could of lost.

"I'm glad we were able to stop Zaras and get your energy back.", Angelo said as they slow danced to the music.

"Me too.", Cornelia said. "But if I hadn't tried to do so much, I wouldn't of had to use the Drops and put not only them and me in danger but all of you."

"So, you messed up.", Angelo said as he looked into her eyes. "But it's not like you knew Zaras was lurking around waiting to strike. If we knew about him and what he could do, you wouldn't of taken the risk and made all those Drops."

"You make a good point there.", Cornelia said with a small smile that soon turned into a frown as she pulled away from Angelo and turned her back to him. "But I still remember the pain from those attacks."

Cornelia then placed her hands over her chest as she remembered the three times she felt the pain there. Suddenly, she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"I don't knwo how you felt when those attacks hit you.", Angelo said as he held Cornelia close from behind. "But I do know how I felt when I saw you in so much pain. I felt helpless. Helpless and scared. Helpless that I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. Helpless that I couldn't save those three Drops from getting attacked. Helpless that I couldn't stop the fear you were feeling that night."

"How did you..."

"I... overheard you and Cassidy that night.", Angelo said.

"Oh.", Cornelia said with her head down a little. "You also said that you felt scared. What were you scared of?"

"Losing you.", Angelo said getting her attention as she lifted her head. "You may not believe this, but being with you is one of the best things that has happened to me. I don't know if what we have will last. And if it doesn't, I hope that we can still be friends. But right now, I'm hoping that what we have will last a very long time."

Cornelia then turned around while still in Angelo's arms. Angelo saw that her eyes were watering.

"I feel the same way.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

After they kiss, Angelo saw Cornelia's tears flowing. He slowly brought his hands up to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. They both then kicked off their shoes and laid on the couch together. They laid in a way where Angelo was behind Cornelia with his arm wrapped around her from behind and they had their heads resting on a pillow. They were enjoying thier time together as they were listening to the music that played on the stereo. Cornelia then turned her body so that she was facing Angelo.

"What is it?", Angelo asked.

"Nothing.", Cornelia said with a small smile as she brought he hand up and touched Angelo's face gently. "I just want to look at you."

"Oh.", Angelo said with a smile. "Well, I like looking at you too."

Cornelia then kissed Angelo with all the true feelings she had for him. Angelo soon returned the kiss with all the true feelings he had for her. Soon the kissing turned into making out as they wrapped their arms around each other bringing their bodies closer to each other. After a while, even though they didn't want to they ended their making out as the need for air came. They then looked into each other's eyes and smiled. At that moment, they knew that if one needed the other, even if they weren't together, they'd be there to help the other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Angelo Vanders.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cornelia Hale.", Angelo said with a smile.

The two of them just laid there enjoying their time together as the music played. Both knowing that what they had was going to last a long time.

So, in the end, everyone had a romantic Valentine's Day. For everyone needs love.

Don't you think?

**_THE END_**

**_For now_.**

_**Even though it's late, Happy Valentine's Day to you all.**_

**A/N: Well, it looks like the girls have some great guys! Some with powers, some without. But each of them will be their for their girls. But that's soon going to be tested! Phobos is free and has a plan up his sleeve. A plan that will ruin the lives of the girls and maybe even the lives of thei family and friends. What's going to happen? Find out in:**

_**W.I.T.C.H.: Exposed**_

**Please review.**


End file.
